


Empatía

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blindfolds, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Carnival, Comfort Sex, Date Night, Drunk Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drunk Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, Top Ignis Scientia, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: De camino a Lestallum, Noctis y sus amigos son atacados por un Cadente mientras dormían al raso dejando a Ignis malherido y perdiendo la visión temporalmente. Después de lo ocurrido, deciden tomarse un descanso en el Carnaval de Lestallum. - IgnisxGladiolus





	1. El Carnaval

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en el universo FFXV y contiene partes extremadamente explícitas (NSFW) de relaciones sexuales completas entre personajes del mismo sexo, en este caso, masculino (yaoi, lemon) si este tipo de contenido no es para tí o eres una persona sensible, por favor, pasa al siguiente Fanfic. En esta historia aunque no haya violencia, se usa lenguaje explícito y sin eufemismos.
> 
> Ni el universo Final Fantasy, personajes, lugares, bestiario etc. me pertenecen ni saco beneficio por este relato, es tan solo por diversión. Lo que sí me pertenece son los dibujos que irán apareciendo para ilustrar la historia. Por favor, no los uses sin mencionarme.
> 
> **Contiene ¿posible? spoiler no referente a la historia, sino a los sucesos de uno de los componentes del grupo los cuales modifico para intentar no tocar la historia principal lo menos posible. También he añadido varios guiños a otros juegos de la misma saga.
> 
> Por favor, dejad un comentario si este fanfic os ha despertado algo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.
> 
> Uroboros

En manos del príncipe, el motor del Regalia rugía por los túneles de camino a Lestallum. Prompto, sentado al lado del príncipe, disfrutaba de la música siguiendo el comprás frenético dándose palmadas en los muslos y siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza. Noctis se iba uniendo al cabeceo de tanto en cuando y voceaba en los coros.  
En la parte de atrás del coche, Gladio ponía toda su atención en su libro "El código del Samurai". Ignis no lograba relajarse del todo con Noctis al volante y música metal a todo volumen.

-"Parece que te hayan empalado. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de relajarte un poco?- dijo Gladio en tono burlón sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
-"No a esta velocidad y con este ruido, desde luego que no"- Ignis se reajustó en el asiento trasero. El corpulento lector sentado a sus anchas no le dejaba demasiado espacio donde poder acomodarse.  
-"No te preocupes Ignis, en menos de veinte minutos habremos llegado"- Prompto intentó cambiar la conversación y así poder distraerle.  
-"Hace un tiempo estupendo. ¡Qué ganas de llegar al Carnaval y hacer un buen reportaje!- dijo Prompto - "Solo tengo que cargar las baterías de mi cámara".  
-"Seguro que Vyv nos pagaría un buena suma por las fotos"- añadió Noctis en tono burlón.  
-"¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con que "nos" pagaría una buena suma?- Prompto finjió estar molesto y dió un codazo a Noctis en el brazo.  
-"¡Aquí el que decide soy yo, no lo olvides!- dicho ésto, Noctis devolvió el golpe a su amigo en las costillas dando sin querer un volantazo.  
-"Ya que estoy ciego, agradecería llegar vivo a Lestallum"- se notaba la tensión en la voz de Ignis.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de bromear entre ellos al ir la voz cortante de Ignis. Gladio se preocupó ya que nunca habia notado a su compañero de asiento tan tenso -"Cortad el rollo ya, pareceis crios" - regañó a los dos más jóvenes. Se hizo un breve silencio en el descapotable. Prompto se disculpó con Ignis y bajó un poco la música.

Gladio volvió a su libro, no sin antes echar un breve vistazo a Ignis. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados todo el tiempo tras los cristales oscurecidos de sus gafas. Mantenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y a un lado queriendo tomar todo el aire que le fuese posible. Mantenía la espalda erguida, en la debida posición que los asientos ergonómicos del Regalia ofician. Como de costumbre, tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, gesto que otorgaba un aire distinguido y delicado que solo alguien con su porte podría irradiar masculinidad y clase al mismo tiempo. Ni a Gladio ni a los otros se les pasaría por la cabeza sentarse así. Noct y Prompto siendo dos culos inquietos apenas paraban un segundo, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el descapotable. Ignis podía ir notando los sutiles botes que daba el Regalia cuando Prompto o Noctis cambiaban de posición en sus asientos.

Gladio prestó especial atención a las cicatrices que cubrían el afilado rosto de Ignis. En gran mayoría, eran pequeñas pero bastante profundas. El labio inferior, el puente de la nariz, la barbilla y la ceja derecha habían sido marcados con unas líneas plateadas con toques escarlata. Desde su posición no se veia, pero el ojo izquierdo y gran zona de la parte superior de la cara estaba cubierta con una mancha en tonos color burdeos y ramificaciones en tonos plateados. Ésto no afeaba para nada el bello y delicado rostro de Ignis.

A Gladio no le importaban las cicatrices ni las marcas de guerra, siempre había creído que las marcas de guerra honran al guerrero. Él mismo tenía el rostro, pecho, brazos y espalda llenos de ellas. La más grande cruzaba su pecho hasta la cintura. Gran parte de ellas habían sido cubiertas con el gran tatuaje de águila que ocupaba gran parte de su tronco y brazos. El Regalia dio un sutil respingo. Ignis notó a Prompto girarse en su asiento.

-"¿...Si, Prompto?- Preguntó Ignis sin moverse un ápice.  
-"Oye... ¿Cómo logras que tu pelo se mantenga siempre en su sitio ahora que, bueno..."- Prompto no sabía como acabar la frase.  
-"De la misma forma de antes, paciencia y fijador".

Llegaron a Lestallum justo después del mediodía. Hacía un calor terrible pero eso no frenaba a la gente de disfrutar del carnaval. Se podía ver que habían estado muy ocupados decorando la ciudad para la ocasión; estaba llena de pancartas y carteles de colores vistosos anunciando eventos, luces, farolillos de colores, altavoces... Aun habia rastros de confetti por el suelo, posiblemente de una rúa de la noche anterior. Mientras Noctis maniobraba para aparcar el coche, Prompto, que estaba muy al tanto del estado de su compañero, empezó a describir todo lo que veía de la forma más completa posible a Ignis, el cual agradecía mucho ése gesto sabiendo lo despistado y distraído que era el rubio.

-"Hay una pancarta gigante que anuncia un concierto... "Balamb Garden Band" esta noche a las... ¡Anda mira, un puesto de Kebabs, Noct!- Prompto cambió el tono de voz calmado, plano y descriptivo a otro más alegre - "¡Ya tenemos donde cenar esta noche, tíos"-  
-"Si quieres engordar algunos kilos..."- añadió Ignis descontento con la idea.  
-"Ni de coña- Añadió Gladio. -"de aquí no me voy sin probar un bistecazo de Chichevache".  
-"Venga, todos abajo" - dijo Noct parando el motor del Regalia.  
-"¡Si, vamos tíos! -de un respingo, Prompto saltó por la puerta del descapotable y fue directo a sacar las maletas.  
Gladio lo detuvo -"Ése es mi trabajo, cuerpoescombro".  
-"¡Hey, he estado entrenando por las mañanas"- contestó Prompto intentando marcar los inexistentes bíceps de sus pecosos brazos.

Noctis le dio las llaves del coche a Ignis. Aunque él ya no era el conductor frecuente del Regalia, Ignis no se fiaba ni un pelo de que ninguno de los demás llevasen las llaves en los bolsillos y la perdieran por un descuido. Tras guardarse la llave del coche en el bolso de cadera, Ignis desplegó su vara para invidentes y salió del descapotable.

Gladio abrió el maletero, sacó su maleta, la de Ignis y le acercó la maleta de Noctis a Prompto -"Toma. Que se note ése entreno tuyo".  
-"Ya llevo yo la tuya" - dijo Gladio mientras Ignis palpaba el maletero vacío.  
-"Puedo cuidar de mi mismo, Gladio" - contestó Ignis suavizando el tono de voz. No quería parecer descortés.  
-"Lo sé, pero todos nos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando, y para eso estamos aquí". Dicho esto, Gladio cargó con su maleta y la de Ignis y emprendió la marcha despacio, dándole tiempo a su compañero a seguirle el paso.  
-"En ése caso, muchas gracias. Aprecio mucho tu gesto"- respondió Ignis haciendo una breve reveréncia de cabeza.

Estaba claro que Prompto no podría cargar con su maleta y la del príncipe. Noct se acercó a su amigo rubio y tomó su maleta mirándolo y riéndose de él.


	2. El Plan

Lestallum, el hogar de las Industrias Exineris era la cuidad más grande de la región de Cleigne. Una gran planta eléctrica, regentada mayormente por mujeres, dominaba el norte de la ciudad. Cerca del 80% de la población femenina trabajaba allí y solía verse a las trabajadoras deambular por la ciudad llevando monos de trabajo y ropas de seguridad.

El clima tropical, sus palmeras y puestecitos de comida ambulantes eran un gran reclamo para los turistas. La cadena de Hoteles Leville tenía uno de los mejores edificios de toda la ciudad. Restaurantes, plazas, tiendas y cafeterías siempre estaban a rebosar de gente. La gente solía venir desde lejos solo para pasar unos días de relax en éste gran evento de Cleigne.

No era la primera vez que Noctis y sus compañeros habían estado allí. Cargados con las maletas, soportando el calor y esquivando como podían el bullicio, se abrían paso en fila india por las animadas calles de la ciudad. Gladio iba primero, haciendo hueco para sus compañeros tomando ventaja de su envergadura. Justo detrás estaba Ignis, disculpándose a cada segundo por chocar su vara con los pies de Gladio y los de los demás transeúntes. De vez en cuando, Ignis iba notando la mano de Prompto en su espalda y en la parte de atrás de su codo, intentando ayudarle. Noctis, detrás del todo, iba distrayéndose con el olor de los puestos de comida y los carteles de los eventos.

La plaza donde estaba el Leville, por suerte, no estaba tan concurrida. Un dueto de guitarristas tocaban sentados en el suelo por pura diversión al lado de la gran fuente central. Varios grupos de chicas con ropa de trabajo se giraban al ver al corpulento del grupo. Lucía camiseta de tirantes negra muy entallada dejando a relucir su curtido cuerpo en batalla, pantalón de cuero negro, zapatos y cinturón del mismo color. Su piel bronceada, el detallado gran tatuaje, sus rasgos duros, greñas desaliñadas y barba descuidada, junto a sus cicatrices faciales que cruzaban la frente de sien a sien y, en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, de frente a mandíbula, causaban furor entre la población femenina. Noctis se percató de que todas las chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Gladio.

-"Eres el centro de atención de todas las trabajadoras de la planta eléctrica, Gladio"-dijo Noctis con tono burlón- "Se notan las chispas saltando".

-"Todas las chicas aquí están mazadas" - contestó Gladio al príncipe.

-"Tu estrategia de musculitos para ligar aquí no tiene cabida"- añadió Prompto, queriéndose unir a la conversación.

-"Quizá deberías quedarte una temporada en la planta eléctrica a trabajar y a echar algo de cuerpo"- respondió Gladio riéndose del físico de su amigo rubio.

-"Ya verás, ¡Tu déjame algo de tiempo!"- la voz de Prompto sonaba convincente por algún motivo.

-"No olvides que el petado del grupo soy yo" - presumía Gladio.

Ignis mantuvo la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo queriendo prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un empleado del hotel que barría la escalinata de mármol de la entrada del hotel, al reconocer a Noctis y su grupo, paró de barrer y los recibió con una gran reverencia. Ésto llamó aun más la atención de las chicas de la plaza que murmuraban entre ellas. Dos botones salieron a la puerta a ayudar a Gladio y a Noctis con las maletas y a Ignis con las escaleras.

Pasaron por recepción a recoger las llaves de las habitaciones. Una para Noctis y Prompto y otra para Gladio e Ignis. Ya era todo un lujo poder esquivar dormir al aire libre y disfrutar del lujo de un par de noches en una cama blanda, así que compartir habitaciones y cama no les suponía un problema a ninguno de los cuatro. Habían sido muy afortunados de conseguir dos habitaciones en el hotel más popular de la región en pleno carnaval y con tan poca antelación que no iban a poner ningún tipo de objeción.

Las acampadas nunca fueron un problema para Gladio, él siempre prefería pasar la noche al raso que en un hotel de mala muerte aunque los demás no compartían la misma opinión. Desde que Ignis había perdido la visión y ya no podía cocinar, las acampadas se habían convertido en la última opción. Gladio y Noctis habían intentado usar la barbacoa portátil un par de veces con un resultado desastroso y, pese que solían seguir al pie de la letra el recetario, Ignis prefería cenar fideos instantáneos antes que dejar que esos dos calcinaran su equipamiento de cocina portátil.

Prompto y Noc abrieron la puerta de su habitación. Intuyeron que tenían que compartir la cama al ver sólo una bastante grande en la parte central de la suite. No les importó. Tiraron las maletas desde la puerta sin apenas entrar y dos explosiones de ropa negra cubrieron el mobiliario de la habitación. De un portazo cerraron la suite, ignorando una botella de cristal en el centro de la cama y la gran cesta de bombones de bienvenida. Siguieron a Gladio e Ignis dando brincos y voces por el pasillo hasta llegar a su suite. A Ignis no le gustaba del todo la idea de tener a los dos más jovenes dando el espectáculo detrás de él, pero comprendía la ilusión que les hacia poder disfrutar de unos días de relax.

-"¡Hala! ¡No es justo!"- se molestó Noct al entrar a la habitación de sus compañeros - "Vosotros tenéis bombones y algo de beber en la habitación, nosotros no!"-

-"¿Estás seguro de eso, Noct?" - se extrañó Gladio. -"Es imposible que en la habitación del príncipe no hayan dejado un mísero detalle de bienvenida.

-"Es que solo hemos entrado a dejar las maletas"- se excusó Prompto. -"Tenemos que idear un plan para esta noche ya!"

-"No sabia yo que en Lestallum las maletas se dejaban de un batacazo en las habitaciones de los hoteles" - añadió Ignis.

Todos sonrieron al notar a Ignis más relajado. Entre el viaje en coche y el gentío de las calles no había dejado de estar en alerta en todo momento hasta ahora.

La habitación era espaciosa y luminosa, de paredes turquesa con con decoraciones florales y pilares blancos. Equipada con un mueble bar y una mesa redonda de madera con dos sillones de terciopelo verde. En el mueble bar habían bebidas espirituosas y un hervidero eléctrico con cafés y tés a disposición. El suelo era de moqueta gris suave. En en centro, había una cama tamaño King size, acompañada por dos mesitas de noche con una lámpara de estilo Tiffany cada una. Un ventilador de aspas de madera tallada colgaba del centro del techo. La habitación tenia baño propio con bañera, rádio, tocador y un espejo con un estiloso marco de hierro forjado. Todo tenia cierto aire Art Nouveau decadente. Un ventanar alto rodeado por cortinas toscas con estampados florales bastante grandes y un estrecho balcón con un set de mesa y dos sillas de hierro forjado donde se podía disfrutar de las vistas a la ciudad, las montañas y cañones colindantes añadía ese pequeño extra a la suite.

Gladio dejó las maletas sobre la cama. Noctis salió al balcón e Ignis dio un rodeo de reconocimiento a la habitación.

-"Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el plan?" - preguntó Prompto, animado mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de las maletas.

Noctis, al oír a Prompto, volvió a entrar del balcón dejando la puerta de cristal abierta. Una suave y fresca brisa entraba en la suite. -"¡Kebab y concierto hasta las tantas!"- dijo Noctis, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-"¡Yo me apunto!"- dijo Prompto levantando una mano. -"¿Gladio, Ignis?"-

-"Paso de Kebab, haced lo que queráis. Yo quiero bajarme al bar a ver el partido de Blitzball de esta tarde"- Anadió Gladio apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del balcón.

-"¿Quién juega?" - preguntó Noctis.

-"Ahora están con la Liga de Spira. Juegan los Besaid Aurochs contra los Guado Glories. Ha entrado un jugador nuevo llamado Tidus, o algo así. La verdad es que es bastante bueno". dijo Gladio. "- De todas formas, no me apetece quedarme hasta tarde en medio de un montón de gente borracha.

Mientras Gladio hablaba del partido, Ignis se sentó en el otro sillón verde. -"Por mi no os preocupéis" - añadió mientras plegaba su vara para invidentes y la dejaba en la mesa de madera. -"Tengo varios recados que hacer y quiero seguir con mi partida de ajedrez".

Desde que perdió la visión, Ignis se hizo con varios mini juegos de mesa adaptados para invidentes. Las cartas de Poker y el tablero de ajedrez siempre le acompañaban.

-"¿Estás de broma, no?" - dijo Noctis sabiendo que su consejero lo decía totalmente en serio - "Estamos aquí para descansar todos nosotros. Esto también te incluye a ti" -

-"Cuando sigamos con nuestro camino y no tengas ropa limpia que ponerte, te acordarás de ésta conversación" - contestó Ignis bastante serio.

-"¡Vale, vale!" - Prompto saltó de la cama, sacando un cuadernillo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y un bolígrafo. -"¿Qué tenemos que hacer antes de dejar Lestallum?" - Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo a los pies de su compañero invidente.

Ignis dictó una pequeña lista de recados. Desde que había perdido la visión, sin querer, Prompto se había convertido en su lacayo ayudante. De hecho, era Prompto el que siempre regañaba a los demás si caminaban con paso rápido o no describían las cosas debidamente para que Ignis pudiese también disfrutarlas a su manera.

-"Bien" - dijo Noctis - "Ahora que hemos hecho los deberes, ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?"- insistió a sus compañeros.

-"¡Kebab y bolo! ¡Kebab y Bolo!" - anadió Prompto levantándose del suelo.

-"Por mi perfecto" - dijo Noctis

-"Yo me quedo con partido y bistecazo. Luego ya veré que hago" - respondió Gladio mostrando su desinterés por el plan de los dos más jóvenes.

Hubo un silencio más largo de lo normal. Ignis se mantenía callado pese a que podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en él.

-"Debo ir a la lavandería antes de que cierren" - Ignis rompió el silencio sabiendo que su respuesta no sería del agrado de sus amigos. -"Me gustaría comer algo decente por una vez si es posible y no creo que cenar en puestos de comida rápida sea la mejor opción para mí.

Todos se quedaron pensando unos instantes.

-"Vale. Bien. Lo tengo" - añadió Gladio calmando el ambiente -"Dejamos que los dos chocobitos vayan a comer comida basura y a bailar hasta las tantas, y tu Ignis, te vienes conmigo al bar a ver el partido y luego nos vamos a por algo de comer - Hizo una pausa corta - ¿Si?"

Ignis no estaba del todo contento con el plan. La idea de ir a un bar lleno de gente no le convencía porque aun no se sentía del todo cómodo rodeado de gente con su nueva condición.

-"De acuerdo, pero debemos ir a la lavandería"- dijo en tono firme.

Noctis y Prompto miraban con atención las expresiones de sus dos compañeros, deseando ya poder trazar un plan y ponerse a la carga.

-"No hay problema, puedo ir yo mismo" - se ofreció Gladio -"No veo como has a poder llevar dos bolsas grandes de ropa sucia tu solo tal y como están las calles".

Ignis sabía que Gladio tenía razón y asentió con la cabeza -" Además, me gustaría elegir el restaurante para ésta noche" - Añadió.

-"Sin problema" - contestó Gladio -"Mientras tenga mi bistec de Chichevache, a mi me da igual"

-"Bien, pues habemus plan" - dijo Ignis reajustándose las gafas.

Noct se levantó del sillón. -"Pues hala, ¡hasta mañana!"- Dijo sonriendo saliendo de la habitación con su amigo rubio, ambos satisfechos con el plan.


	3. Mente en blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los que hayáis tenido paciendia leyéndo los primeros capítulos de este Fanfic y habéis llegado a este capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Aqui empieza la parte por la que habéis entrado a mi Fanfic. También os dejo la música que Ignis está escuchando en el baño por si teneis curiosidad y os gusta ambientar la historia.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpyC0MAoCWw
> 
> *Re-Edit: 
> 
> Podeis ver una pieza hecha por @tirandoaregular sobre este capítulo aquí: https://www.instagram.com/p/BvyYKZ3lW7v/
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias,
> 
> Uroboros

Prompto cerró de un portazo la suite de sus compañeros. Por el pasillo se oía a los dos más jóvenes quejarse del olor corporal del otro y de las ganas que tenían de ducharse y echarse una siesta. Para ser de la realeza, Noctis a veces no era nada discreto, sobretodo si estaba con Prompto.

En la habitación, Ignis se dirijió a la cama con cautela, palpó las maletas hasta que reconoció la suya, se sentó al lado y la abrió con cuidado. Todas sus pertenencias estaban cuidadosamente colocadas. La ropa, estaba doblada con delicadeza y todo estaba impolutamente ordenado. Con suavidad sacó una bolsa de tela con su tablero de ajedrez dentro y lo colocó a su lado. Gladio lo observaba atentamente desde el marco del balcón, no se hablia movido desde que Noct y Prompto habían estado con ellos. Hasta ése mismo momento no había pensado profundamente la responsabilidad que podía suponer estar con una persona invidente. Prompto era el que se encargaba de ayudar a Ignis normalmente.

-"Eh... ¿Te ayudo en algo?" - preguntó Gladio incómodamente.

-"No debes encargarte de mi" - respondió Ignis fríamente

-"Si te apetece bajar a la lavandería con los ropajes del rey, me sería de gran ayuda"- Gladio asintió con la cabeza sin ser consciente de que Ignis no lo vio. -"Entonces puedes pasar primero a la ducha, si te apetece".

-"Perfecto. Muchas gracias"-Contestó Ignis sacando su neceser de la maleta -" No olvides llevarte la llave de la habitación. Igualmente, no voy a moverme de aquí. Preguntaré en el restaurante del hotel a ver si tienen alguna mesa libre para nosotros para esta noche"

-"Recuerda que no soy Noct. Yo no me voy dejando las cosas por ahí tiradas" - contestó Gladio con una media sonrisa mientras cogía la llave de la habitación y cerraba la puerta de la suite.

Gladio llamó a la puerta de la habitación de sus compañeros. Un Prompto medio letárgico y un tufo a alcohol recibieron al corpulento.

-"¿Ya os habeis bebido la botella?" - se sorprendió Gladio.

-"No eres mi madre... Ni Ignis... ¿Qué quieres?" - preguntó el rubio molesto frotándose la pecosa cara aun con restos de chocolate de los bombones de bienvenida.

-"Servicio de lavandería" - contestó el moreno.

-"Ah, si, toma" - Prompto le dio tres bolsas de tela enormes a Gladio. "Aquí va la ropa de todos, díselo luego a Ignis. Adiós" -

Dicho ésto y sin dejarle tiempo a Gladio de contestar, Prompto cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tal y como Gladio ya había supuesto, le hubiese sido imposible a Ignis hacerse con el camino para llegar a la lavandería de la ciudad que, por suerte, permanecía abierta pese a las festividades. Dejó la ropa allí y dio un paseo corto por la ciudad para dar algo de intimidad a su compañero de habitación. Todos sabían que Ignis era una persona introvertida y solitaria. Era siempre el primero en despertarse y el último en irse a dormir. Le gustaba disfrutar de esos breves y escasos minutos de soledad y silencio. Pasada media hora, Gladio volvió al hotel, cruzó el lobby y subió por las escaleras hasta su planta. Pasó despacio por la puerta de la habitación de Noct y Prompto. Había demasiado silencio ahí adentro para que alguno de los dos estuviese despierto. -"Estos dos se han hartado a beber y a comer y se han tirado en la cama a sobar"- Pensó. El cansancio se hacía notar ya en el cuerpo y la mente de Gladio.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente sin llamar siquiera. Gladio no tenia mucho sentido de la intimidad. La puerta del balcón seguía abierta y había música suave que salía del baño. Se percató que la puerta estaba entornada. Seguido por su instinto, Gladio se acercó despacio a echar un vistazo. Dentro, estaba Ignis en toalla sentado de espaldas a la puerta en la esquina de la bañera. Sobre el lavabo estaban sus enseres de afeitar. El set completo de brocha, espuma y maquinilla tenían un diseño vintage de madera de caoba. Una bruma mística y de suave olor cítrico indicaba que acababa de salir de la bañera y se disponía a afeitarse. Gladio prestó atención al cabello de Ignis. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin fijador. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo que aparentaba. La figura esbelta y suave de Ignis estaba cubierta de piel porcelana pálida. La espalda del asistente personal del príncipe también tenia cicatrices de la misma textura y color que las que tenía en la cara pero eran mucho más grandes y profundas. Ignis estuvo en peor estado de salud de lo que Gladio pensaba tras el ataque del Cadente. A Gladio le pareció increíble que ése cuerpo de apariencia tan delicada pudiese soportar tan fiero ataque.

La toalla de Ignis se relajaba en la parte baja de la cintura mostrando los hoyuelos del sacro. Gladio se estremeció dejando sin querer un intenso suspiro.

-"Enseguida termino" - dijo Ignis intentando apresurarse.

-"No tengo prisa. No te preocupes por mi"- Dijo Gladio con aire despreocupado sin apartar la vista de su compañero. -"¿Cómo te las arreglas para afeitarte sin cortarte?" - Preguntó con tono suave y curioso.

Ignis tardó unos segundos en responder. -"No estoy del todo seguro, si te soy sincero." - Dijo mientras aclaraba la cuchilla en el lavabo. -"De todas formas, siempre me noto imperfecciones al rato de haber acabado. Es bastante frustrante. Tardo el triple de tiempo, y lo hago peor que cuando tenía quince años"-

Gladio se había dado cuenta de ése detalle días atrás. El afeitado de Ignis no era tan regular ni pulcro como lo era antes de perder la vista. Todos sabían cuanto le molestaba ésto a su compañero.

-"Es que si te afeitas con esa cosa no me extraña que vayas hecho un desastre"- Tras esto, Gladio sacó de su maleta un estuche metálico que contenía una navaja de afeitar con mango de hueso, entró al baño, se acercó a Ignis con ella y dio varios toquecitos con el mango de la navaja en su hombro.

-"¿Me estás amenazando?" - preguntó Ignis bromeando.

-"No. Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda"- contestó Gladio con voz cálida.

Ignis agarró aquella cosa misteriosa y la palpó. Reconoció la navaja de afeitar de Gladio al instante.-"¿Quieres que me afeite con ésto? Mejor no, me voy a hacer un estropicio. Gracias de todas formas". Cerró la navaja con cuidado y la levantó ligeramente en su mano para hacerle entender a Gladio que se la devolvía.

-"Creo que no lo has entendido"- dijo Gladio entre risas poniéndose detrás de su compañero. Le puso las manos en los hombros a Ignis. Las fuertes, cálidas y enormes manos de Gladio hacían sentirse seguro a Ignis. Éste relajó los hombros al instante.

-"¿Confías en mi?"- Preguntó Gladio.

-"Qué remedio"- Dijo Ignis echando la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el vientre de su compañero aun con la navaja en la mano.

Gladio aplicó espuma de afeitar con la brocha por donde Ignis ya se había pasado la maquinilla. -"Vamos a darte un repaso"-.

La bruma y la música llevaban la habitación. Gladio agarró la navaja de la mano de Ignis, la abrió y la comenzó a pasar suave y lentamente por la piel del cuello de su compañero. Ignis se dejaba hacer. Podría sentir la respiración tosca y el olor a sudor de Gladio. Nada de eso le supuso un problema. Una vez hecho el cuello, Gladio pasó a la zona de las mejillas y la barbilla. Su mano reposaba en el cuello albo de Ignis notando el pulso de la yugular en sus dedos. La sangre bombeaba fuertemente y podía ir notando como el pulso de la mano del rey se iba acelerando poco a poco. El rostro de Ignis apuntaba al techo, esta vez sin las gafas. Era la primera vez que Gladio lo veía sin ellas. Las facciones de Ignis eran mucho más masculinas y angulosas de lo que parecían. Los ojos de Ignis permanecían cerrados en todo momento.

-"¿Puedes abrir los ojos?" - preguntó Gladio curioso.

-"¿És eso relevante al afeitado?" - Ignis le devolvió la pregunta.

-"No. No lo es... Era solo por hablar de como estás"- Se sinceró Gladio.

-"Puedo abrir uno. El otro de momento no" - respondió Ignis intentando no mover mucho la mandíbula al hablar. -"De todas formas, aunque lo tenga abierto, no puedo ver nada y a la gente le resultaría raro que fuese por ahí con un parche de pirata. Eso es más de tu estilo"

-"No es mala idea"- contestó Gladio sonriendo - "La tendré en cuenta por si acaso. ¿Es por éso que siempre llevas gafas de sol?"

-"Aunque parezca mentira, después del ataque, mis ojos se han vuelto muy sensibles. La luz intensa o cualquier destello puede darme más problemas de los que ya tengo" - explicó Ignis.

-"Me parece mentira que no puedas ver nada" - dijo Gladio sin parar de afeitar a su compañero.

Ignis abrió el ojo derecho. Su iris aun mantenía ese color verde esmeralda que tanto le caracterizaba. La pupila, casi inexistente, se difuminaba con líneas y puntos plateados en distintas profundidades. La mirada de Ignis parecía más penetrante que antes.-"Ahora podrías estar haciendo alguna soez y no podría verte".

-"Eres más gracioso de lo que aparentas ¿sabes?"- Respondió Gladio acercando la navaja a los labios de Ignis, que cerró los labios al notar que Gladio se acercaba a ellos con la navaja.El moreno acariciaba el borde de los finos labios por puro instinto. Ignis cerró el ojo de jade y entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un sutil suspiro. Gladio cada vez ponía menos atención en el afeitado y más en los labios de Ignis. Podía notar la tensión que su miembro ejercía sobre su pantalón apretado de cuero. Ignis pudo notar la abultada ingle de su compañero en su espalda y, en vez de apartarse, ejerció más presión a la zona haciendo suspirar a Gladio. Continuaron rozándose despacio y suavemente hasta que Gladio acabó de afeitar a Ignis. Le acercó una toalla húmeda y acarició suavemente con ella la piel del y cuello de la mano del rey, limpiándola de restos de espuma. Gladio vació el lavabo de agua y se lavó las manos. Abrió el frasco de cristal de loción y la aplicó por el rostro de Ignis suavemente, disfrutando de cada micra de la piel porcelana. Ignis jamás se hubiese imaginado que unas manos tan toscas y callosas podrían ser tan delicadas y cuidadosas.

El ciego permanecía sentado en la misma posición sin moverse. Descansó su brazo sobre las piernas, que mantenía cruzadas como de costumbre, escondiendo bajo éste la erección que el escudo del rey le había provocado con el roce de su entrepierna y las caricias en sus labios.

-"Vamos a ver como has quedado"- dijo Gladio arrodillándose delante de Ignis. Ignis giró ligeramente el torso quedando frente a Gladio. Levantó el rostro ligeramente y lo movía a los lados, despacio intentando hacer una mejor vista para Gladio, mostrando las venas que se transparentaban por su pálida piel. Gladio puso las manos sobre las rodillas de Ignis. Éste se estremeció al notar la respiración de Gladio sobre su cuello.

-"Creo que me he dejado un poco aquí"- susurró Gladio acercando su rostro al cuello de Ignis. -"...¿Dónde?- Preguntó Ignis, respirando profundamente y quedándose inmóvil.

-" ...Aquí" - dijo Gladio en un suspiro. Los carnosos labios del guerrero se posaron suavemente sobre la piel del cuello del consejero. Ardían, quemaban sobre la piel procelana recién afeitada y no por escozor, sino por deseo. Ignis puso sus manos sobre las de Gladio y recorrió los fuertes brazos del moreno, pasando por sus hombros y su fuerte cuello hasta llegar a la angulosa mandíbula sin afeitar del escudo del príncipe.La toalla de Ignis cayó al suelo suavemente. Ignis apartó las manos del rostro de Gladio de golpe en un acto reflejo pero este, las agarró rápidamente y, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, las volvió a poner donde estaban.

-"Estamos aquí para descansar y relajarnos. No quiero que estés un minuto más tenso estando a mi lado"-

Ignis no supo que decir, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos, posando sus manos en los hombros y la nuca de su ahora amante.Gladio acariciaba el pelo rubio ceniza aun mojado de Ignis con una mano y con la otra empezó a trazar finas caricias por el cuello y hombro mientras recorría la mandíbula y la barbilla del consejero del príncipe, dejando un rastro de cortos besos hasta llegar a los labios. Rozó suavemente los labios de Ignis con los suyos unos instantes antes de que Ignis abriese ligeramente la boca y atrapase la de Gladio. Sus lenguas se recorrían la una a la otra lentamente. Ignis seguía acariciando la espalda de Gladio metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta sudada y sucia. Gladio, de un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de ella. Las manos de Gladio recorrían la figura esbelta y fibrosa de Ignis sin pudor. Lo abrazaba y atraía hacia él, quería sentirle muy cerca. Ignis sentía mucha pena de no poder ver a Gladio arrodillado y estando tan cerca de él. Con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Gladio, palpando y masajeando cada músculo de su espalda haciéndose una visión mental de la figura de su amante. Las manos de Gladio bajaban lentamente por el fino pecho y el abdomen de Ignis, aun lleno de cicatrices en proceso de curación. Éste descruzó las piernas mostrando su pene en erección. Unas gotas transparentes coronaban el glande rosáceo de Ignis. Gladio, sin dejar de saborear la boca de Ignis, agarró el pene de su amante con una mano y comenzó a masajear el glande haciendo círculos con su pulgar y moviendo su mano suavemente de arriba a abajo. Ignis suspiraba cada vez más intensamente al estímulo de su amante. Ignis mordía los labios de Gladio con fuerza y los mordía entre suspiros. Las mejillas de Ignis estaban incandescentes, haciendo honor al significado de su nombre.

Tras unos minutos, a los que a ellos les pareció un breve segundo, los músculos del vientre de Ignis empezaron a tensarse acelerando el ritmo de sus discretos jadeos. Su miembro palpitaba fuerte y rítmicamente en la mano de su amigo. Gladio aceleró ligeramente el movimiento de su mano, liberando a su compañero de su carga. Un abundante flujo blanco chorreaba desde el glande de Ignis, aun compulsando en la mano del escudo del príncipe mientras intentaba retomar el aliento.

-"Creo que ya estás del todo" - dijo Gladio, besando por última vez los labios de su amigo invidente.

-"Estás perfecto. Voy a dejar que te acabes de asear"- Dijo suavemente a Ignis, agarrando la toalla mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El moreno salió del baño cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. **

 

Desde la habitación se podría escuchar a Ignis tomando una ducha rápida. Gladio se llevó la toalla con él, se secó la mano con ella y salió al balcón. Se sentó en una de las sillas de forja. Reposó la toalla en su muslo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que enfriaba poco a poco su piel después de haber estado expuesta a la humedad del interior del cuarto de baño y de la sensación tan gratificante de haber tenido a un hombre de porte tan frío bajo su yugo explotando de pasión de tal manera.

Pasados unos breves minutos, Ignis salió del baño con un albornoz azul marino con el logo del Leville bordado en tonos dorados. Gladio se asomó a la habitación.

-"Puedes cambiarte tranquilo. Voy a echar las cortinas y me quedaré aquí hasta que me avises"- Gladio comprendía que Ignis necesitaba intimidad.

-"Gracias. Así lo haré" - contestó Ignis con tono de voz plano, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 

**Cuando Gladio cerró la puerta del baño. Ignis se levantó de la esquina de la bañera, siguió el borde y volvió a abrir el grifo. Por algún motivo no se fiaba del todo de que la puerta estuviese cerrada así que se giró y, mientras el agua corría, se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese completamente cerrada y echó el cerrojo. Después se metió en la bañera y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida. Se aclaró bien las ingles y el interior de los muslos. Antes de lo sucedido con Gladio ya se había dado un baño largo, pero sus modales y su pulcritud no le permitían vestirse tal cual después del acto con su compañero. No pudo pensar en nada cuando se quedó solo en el cuarto de baño, tenía la mente completamente vacía. Hacía muchos años que no dejaba la mente en blanco, cosa que le había dado nombre a uno de sus motes: "El Estratega".


	4. El cazador y la presa

Ignis agradeció a Gladio que respetase su intimidad. Conocía bien a su compañero y sabía que era una persona que no llegaba a comprender bien del todo lo que esa palabra significaba. Tenía una mala reputación por abrazar al pobre desgraciado que le tocase dormir a su lado en las acampadas y tampoco tenía problema al hacer sus necesidades más básicas cerca de los demás o del campamento si la situación lo requería.

Se secó el cuerpo, que aun mantenía un dolor sordo en las zonas cercanas a las cicatrices y se vistió bastante informal. Polo gris de manga corta con detalles en los hombros en negro, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Se ató la bolsa de cadera y llamó a Gladio. Éste entró en la habitación en silencio.

-"Agradezco que me hayas dejado mi espacio, Gladio"- se dirigió a la mesa de madera a buscar su vara para invidentes y un libro para aprender a leer en Braille de su maleta. Gladio no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Gladio notó a Ignis distante. -"No hay de qué, tú solo pídeme lo que necesites"- contestó en tono amigable.

El sielncio invadió la habitación. Ignis seguía sin poder pensar en nada., tenía la mente totalmente bloqueada, como si una niebla hubiese rodeado sus pensamientos. Sus acciones eran completamente automáticas.

-"Espero que disfrutes de tu baño, Gladio. Estaré en el lobby del hotel. Si no me encuentras allí, es posible que me haya pasado por el restaurante a preguntar". Ignis salió de la habitación.

Gladio se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, suspiró y se metió en el baño.

Prompto había dormido un rato pero el calor y el fuerte olor corporal de ambos en la habitación cerrada le había despertado.Hacía días que no podían asearse en condiciones y además, habían estado de cacerías. Noctis aun seguía dormido profundamente. "Definitivamente Noctis es como un gato" Pensó Prompto y, sin salir de la cama, se puso a jugar al King's Knight un rato desde su móvil.

Al rato, Noct se despertó.

-"Tío, estoy hecho un asco, no puedo ni dormir bien"- dijo el príncipe con voz rasposa cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

-"¡Ja! entonces el asunto es grave" - respondió Prompto riéndose sin perder de vista la pantalla - "Creo que deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para esta noche".

-"Vale. Pero tú primero" - Noctis se giró, quedando de lado dándole la espalda a su amigo rubio.

-"A sus órdenes, su majestad" - respondió Prompto levantándose de la cama.

-"...Corta el rollo, tío" - se quejó Noctis.

Después de que los dos jóvenes se asearan y cambiasen de ropa, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras del Leville tarareando animados. La escalinata apuntaba a la puerta principal del Leville. En la planta principal, junto a la recepción había un pequeño lobby con sillones, sofás y varias mesas con información para turistas y revistas de temática variada. Se acercaron a la recepción a preguntar sobre el Carvanal. El recepcionista sacó un mapa bastante grande y empezó a darle indicaciones a Noct y Prompto de los eventos que querían ir a ver.

A Prompto una figura en el lobby le resultó familiar y dejó de prestar atención a las explicaciones del recepcionista.

-"Noct, eh, Noct"- dijo Prompto, agarrando el hombro de su amigo y apuntando al lobby -"¿Ése de ahí no es Iggy?"-

Noctis ignoró al recepcionista y echó un vistazo -"Que va, no puede ser. Le reconocería el tupé en medio del gentío del Carnaval en segundos" - se rió Noctis.

-"Que te digo yo que si que es"- Prompto estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ambos dieron las gracias al recepcionista y sin hacer mucho alboroto se dirigieron al lobby.

-"¡Pues tenías razón!"- dijo Noct entre risas, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.-"Vamos a decirle algo"-

Ignis estaba sentado en un sillón, al lado de una ventana medio abierta leyendo su libro en Braille. Acariciaba los puntos del libro despacio, aun no estaba familiarizado con el lenguaje del todo. La vara estaba plegada encima de la mesa justo delante de él. No llevaba ni las gafas tintadas ni el peinado que tanto le caracterizaban. La gran cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo estaba parcialmente cubierta por un flequillo liso aun húmedo. Las puntas del resto del pelo apuntaban ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia afuera, dándole un aire informal pero igualmente cuidado.

-"¡Ey Ignis!" - dijo Prompto con tono de voz suave -"¡Estás irreconocible tío!"

-"Hola Prompto" - Ignis hizo una pausa -"¿Por qué dices éso?"- preguntó extrañado esperando uno de los chistes malos del rubio.

-"Sin las gafas ni el pelo de punta pareces otro. ¡Te queda muy bien pero pareces más mayor!"- dijo Noctis.

A Ignis se le paró el mundo unos segundos. Algo tan ordinario como descuidar su imagen no era para nada propio de él. Después de lo ocurrido con Gladio aun seguía conmocionado y sin poder pensar con claridad , así que ideó una excusa rápida. -"Gladio necesitaba entrar en el baño y quise dejarle intimidad. Continuaré más tarde"- dijo cabizbajo intentando esconder su rostro ahora que era consciente que estaba expuesto.

-"Siempre tan servicial"- Noctis, aunque Ignis no lo pudiese ver, hizo una reverencia a su amigo y Prompto le copió.

-"Nosotros ya nos vamos. Si luego os queréis apuntar, llamadnos al móvil" - dijo Noct agarrando brevemente el hombro de Ignis.

-"No lo creo, pero se lo diré a Gladio y lo tendremos en cuenta"- contestó Ignis sin moverse.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de Ignis y siguieron tarareando hasta la puerta del Leville. Ignis paró de leer hasta que dejó de oírles. ¿Cómo era posible tal descuido? ¿Tanto había alborotado Gladio su interior con solo unas caricias? Ignis se sintió muy inseguro sabiendo que las gafas seguían en la habitación. Se levantó del sillón, desplegó su vara, libro en mano y peinándose el flequillo con la mano para asegurarse que la cicatriz del ojo no estaba tan expuesta, se dirigió al restaurante del hotel.

Gladio estaba en la bañera con la puerta abierta de par en par disfrutando de las sales de baño que encontró en el tocador del baño. No estaba familiarizado con nada relacionado con la cosmética, aparte de la espuma de afeitar y el jabón. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Pudo oír la vara de Ignis chocando con el zócalo de las paredes. Ignis pudo notar el olor suave de las sales.

-"¿Sigues en el baño, Gladio?" - preguntó Ignis apoyado en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-"Si. Estoy en la bañera. ¿Necesitas entrar? no hay problema, puedo salir"- dijo Gladio alzando un poco la voz.

-"No, no. Solo vengo a por mis gafas"- le interrumpió Ignis.

-"Ah. Están aquí, en el lavabo"- dijo Gladio -" Puedes entrar a por ellas"-

-"No, no. No quiero interrumpirte. Me quedaré aquí hasta que acabes"- contestó Ignis cortante.

-"¿Dónde?¿Al lado de la puerta? ¡Ni de coña!"- respondió el guerrero saliendo de la bañera -"De todas formas, no había salido ya por pereza". Los pies descalzos de Gladio dejaron pequeños charchos cuando pisaron el suelo de azulejo azul del baño. Se ató una toalla a la cintura y cogió las gafas de su amigo. Salió del baño con ellas en la mano y vio a Ignis de pie apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.

-"¿Cómo es posible que te las hayas olvidado?"- dijo Gladio apartando la vista de las gafas y mirando a Ignis a la cara. Tenía que admitir que el pelo al natural le favorecía mucho.

-"Ni yo mismo puedo darle una explicación"-. Mientras Ignis hablaba con Gladio, sintió las patillas de sus gafas acariciar brevemente sus sienes. Gladio le estaba poniendo las gafas. Este, las ajustó por el aro de los cristales y acarició las mejillas marcadas en plata de la mano del príncipe.

-"Espero que por lo menos estés cubierto con algo y no estés desnudo, Gladio" - dijo Ignis con tono serio ajustándose las gafas por el puente intentando romper la tensión sexual.

-"Éso no sería problema. De todas formas, podría estar haciendo alguna soez y no podrías verme" - contestó Gladio entre risas sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su amigo. Ignis no le apartó.

-"Me temo que traigo malas noticias"- dijo Ignis intentando cambiar de tema - "He preguntado en el restaurante si tenían mesas para esta noche. Ya debes de suponer la respuesta.

-"¿Pero tienen Chichevache, no?" - preguntó Gladio acercando su rostro al rostro de Ignis.

-"Si. Disponen de carne de Chichevache. De momento les queda bistec, solomillo y costillas. Al menos éso me han dicho"- explicó Ignis.

-"Bueno..." - Gladio se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras prestaba atención a los labios de su amigo y, con el pulgar, comenzó a rozarlos suavemente.

-"Siempre podemos cenar en la habitación, a menos que no quieras buscar otro sitio". Ahora los labios de Gladio e Ignis tan solo se separaban por unos milímetros.Ignis no sabía que responder. Sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar y su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda al notar el aliento de Gladio en sus labios.

-"Quizás... No es del todo mala idea. De todas formas estoy muy cansado y solo quiero cenar algo en condiciones"- explicó Ignis rozando sus labios contra los del moreno.

-"Bien"- respondió Gladio entre suspiros. Los labios de Gladio cazaron despacio y lentamente, como un león caza a una presa de menor tamaño, los labios de Ignis. El olor de la loción de afeitado aun permanecía en la piel del cuello de Ignis.

Gladio bloqueó completamente a su amigo contra la puerta de la habitación. La vara y el libro que Ignis cargaba cayeron al suelo, liberando sus manos para poderlas pasear libremente por el torso desnudo y mojado del escudo del príncipe. Su abultada y dura entrepierna hacia presión contra la de su amante solo cubierta por la suave toalla. Gladio posó sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Ignis mientras balanceaba rítmicamente la pelvis hacia delante para sentir más la erección de la que ahora sentía que era su presa. Ignis paseaba las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Gladio lentamente con las yemas de los dedos y seguía los movimientos de pelvis junto a el escudo del príncipe. En un movimiento de bajada por la espalda de su amante, Ignis paró los dedos en la toalla y, colando los dedos por dentro, se hacia paso poco a poco hacia los glúteos del guerrero. El escudo del rey se quitó la toalla y la tiró al suelo, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante su amante invidente. Las manos de Ignis estrujaban con fuerza las nalgas de Gladio mientras éste seguía rozando su desnuda entrepierna con el muslo y la ingle de Ignis. Ignis comenzó a avanzar por la habitación empujando a Gladio con él y, sin dejar de besarse, se dirigieron a la cama muy despacio. Gladio abrió los ojos, sacó las maletas de la cama, apartó los bombones y la botella de cristal y, relamiéndose la saliva de Ignis de sus labios, le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de noche, cerca de la lámpara de Tiffany.

Gladio se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, tal y como los gestos de Ignis le indicaban. Ignis se quitó el polo, los zapatos y la bolsa de cadera mientras oía a su corpulento amigo acomodarse en la cama. No prestó atención donde lo dejaba todo pues el magnetismo que la piel de Gladio irradiaba era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. Se desabrochó el pantalón aun estando de pie al lado de la cama. Gladio, lo agarró de un brazo y de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Ignis quedó sentado encima de Gladio con las rodillas a los lados de la cintura de éste.

Ambos respiraron profundamente antes de seguir besándose y dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. Ignis comenzó a saborear con sus labios y su lengua el cuello y las clavículas de Gladio. El moreno acariciaba el delicado cuerpo de Ignis suavemente, temiendo provocarle ningún tipo de molesta en sus heridas sin curar.

-"Soy más duro de lo que te piensas, Gladio" - dijo Ignis entre jadeos mientras agarraba las muñecas de su amante y las sostenía sobre la cabeza de éste. -"Quiero que se queden ahí"-

Gladio obedeció a su amante y descansó los brazos sobre la almohada a la altura de su cabeza mientras Ignis seguía devorándo su pecho y su abdomen curtidos en mil batallas. Los labios de Ignis se sentían suaves como plumas de Fénix sobre su piel. Ignis lamia los abdominales marcados de Gladio y jugaba con su ombligo. Un rastro de grueso y abundante vello negro le condujo a la erección latente de Gladio. Con una mano, Ignis acariciaba los testes del guerrero con delicadeza y con la otra agarraba la base del pene, ligeramente húmedo por el lubricante natural y lo comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta lentamente, sacando la lengua y asomándose tímidamente los dientes del ciego. No quería perderse ni un solo centímetro de su largura. Gladio miró hacia el rostro Ignis suspirando, jadeando y tensando su vientre debido a los estímulos que le proporcionaba su amante. Le llamó la atención que éste mantenía su ojo esmeralda abierto. Ignis posó sus labios en el glande del guerrero y comenzó a besarlo lentamente creando entretanto pequeños y breves hilos transparentes brillantes.

Gladio no podía más que jadear. Olvidó por completo la petición de su amante y poso sus manos en el cabello de Ignis mientras éste embebió el pene de su amigo en su boca todo lo que pudo. El miembro del guerrero estaba perfectamente proporcionado con su envergadura. El ciego movía la mano situada en la base del pene poco a poco arriba y abajo mientras saboreaba a su amante. La otra, pasó a acariciar el viente y los muslos del guerrero. Tras unos minutos, Gladio dio unas palmadas suaves en el hombro de su cazador, diciendo su nombre entrecortadamente, intentándole avisar de que estaba llegando al orgasmo. A Ignis eso no pareció importante y aceleró el ritmo suavemente sin parar un segundo. El cuerpo de Gladio comenzó a palpitar de forma violenta e intensa y, cerrando los ojos y jadeando fuerte, eyaculó en la boca y parte del rostro de su amante.Ignis se incorporó ligeramente, palpando su rostro una mano en busca de restos del fluido de su amante. Los limpió con el dorso de su mano mientras tragaba los restos que quedaban en su boca.

-"Lo siento mucho"- se disculpó Gladio -"he intentado... avisarte"-.

-"No hay problema" -dijo Ignis repasándose los labios con los dedos -"Te he entendido perfectamente". Tras decir ésto, se tumbó al lado de Gladio lentamente.Gladio lo observaba cuidadosamente. El pantalón de Ignis había bajado ligeramente y una mancha húmeda se notaba en el tejido de su bóxer gris.

Ambos respiraron profundamente, al lado del otro, prácticamente sin tocarse, disfrutando de la compañía que se otorgaban en silencio.

-"Tenías el ojo abierto ¿eras consciente?" - preguntó Gladio mirando a Ignis. Ahora éste tenia los ojos cerrados.

Tras una breve pausa, Ignis respondió. -" he sido consciente de todo en todo momento" dijo colocando sus manos sobre su propio abdomen.

-"Pero me habías dicho antes que no podrías ver nada aunque lo tuvieses abierto" - se extrañó Gladio.

-"Lo sé, y es cierto" - explicó Ignis - "En mi última visita al especialista, me dijeron que mi visión puede volver en cualquier momento de forma espontánea y no se me ocurría mejor momento que esto sucediera".

Gladio no supo que responder, así que abrazó a su amante y amigo, tumbado a su lado en silencio mientras la brisa del crepúsculo se colaba por el balcón de la suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado. Agradecería mucho y me ayudaría bastante que me dejases un comentario con tu opinión.
> 
> Y otra vez, muchas gracias,
> 
> Uroboros


	5. A la carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo contiene altas dosis de costumbrismo, aun así, hay partes clave para la comprensión de los siguentes capítulos.
> 
> Espero que no se os haga muy pesado.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.
> 
> Uroboros

El bullicio de la calle despertó suavemente a Gladio de un letargo profundo y dulce. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía descansado al despertar. La luz crepuscular que entraba del balcón era suave y anaranjada pero era demasiado potente para sus ojos. Tras unos segundos de azoramiento, Gladio recordó todo lo ocurrido con Ignis allí mismo, en ésa cama. Extendió el brazo en busca de su amante aun con los ojos cerrados, pero allí no había nadie. ¿Había sido un sueño?, pensó para si mismo.

-"¿Ya estás despierto?"- preguntó Ignis desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Gladio se pasó la mano por la cara y se frotó los ojos. -"Eso me temo" - respondió con voz ronca. "¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?".

-"No demasiado, casi una hora"- respondió Ignis palpando las agujas de su reloj de muñeca. -"Yo también me he dormido un rato"- dijo mientras cerraba el cristal de su reloj.

Gladio abrió por fin los ojos y vio a Ignis vestido con la misma ropa sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo verdes. En la mesita de madera estaba su libro de Braille junto a una taza de café con el logo del Leville. Prestó atención a la taza, sabía que Ignis era muy selecto con el café y hacia ascos a todo lo que no fuese de su marca favorita. -"¿Es eso Ebony?" - preguntó Gladio incorporándose lentamente en la cama.

-"¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo?" - dijo Ignis con mueca de desagrado haciendo un gesto con la mano invitando a Gladio de probar de su taza.

El escudo del rey se puso en pie, se desperezó y, aun desnudo, se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado su amante. -"¿De verdad me dejas probarlo?" - preguntó con voz suave mientras se arrodillaba frente a Ignis. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

Gladio puso las manos sobre las rodillas de Ignis. -"No es de la taza de dónde quisiera probarlo. ¿Puedo besarte?". Ignis asintió de nuevo con la cabeza suspirando y humedeciéndose los labios.

Gladio separó las rodillas cruzadas de la mano del rey, se acercó al su rostro y puso sus vastas manos en los lados del cuello de su amante. Se acercó poco a poco para no sobresaltarle y posó sus labios, secos y ardientes, sobre los de Ignis. El beso fue corto y lento, pero pasional.

-"Nah, no creo que éso que estás intentando beber es digno de ti" - susurró Gladio apenas separando sus labios de los de Ignis.

-"Es lo único que he encontrado en el mueble bar. No quería salir de la habitación por si hacía ruido y te despertaba"- contestó Ignis rozando su nariz con la de Gladio lentamente.

Gladio besó la frente de Ignis. -"Voy a bajar al restaurante y voy a traerte un café y el menú"-. Dicho esto, se vistió rápido, besó la mano de Ignis y salió de la habitación en dirección al restaurante.

De vuelta a la habitación, abrió la puerta e Ignis ya no estaba en la mesa de madera, estaba de pie en el estrecho balcón, prestando atención a la música que se oía de fondo, a la gente hablando y, de vez en cuando, a los vitoreos procedentes de un bar cercano. -"Creo que llegas tarde para ver el partido"- dijo Ignis cuando sintió que Gladio salió al balcón con él.

-"Bah, no me importa el partido. Era más por hacer algo" - respondió Gladio con indiferencia, tomando la mano de su compañero y ofreciéndole una taza bastante grande de Ebony.

-"Ésto ya huele mejor" - dijo Ignis sonriendo. Dio un sonoro sorbo al café ardiendo como si nada. -"Mientras estabas abajo, tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar".

-"Voy a ver" - Gladio entró a la habitación y rebuscó entre la sopa sucia hasta que encontró su móvil. Habían 22 mensajes de Prompto, la gran mayoría eran fotos de él y Noctis en el carnaval con un muñeco de moogle y varios mensajes diciendo lo aburridos que eran él e Ignis por estar en el bar viendo el partido. Gladio se tomó su tiempo en leerlos todos.

-"¿Es urgente?"- preguntó Ignis, preocupado en caso que fuese Noctis necesitando ayuda.

-"Es Prompto. Me acaba de ametrallar el buzón con fotos de él y Noctis vestidos con camisetas de chocobos y haciendo el tonto con un muñeco de moogle"- dijo Gladio entre risas.

A Ignis no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar éso. No le parecía bien que el heredero de la corona fuese comportándose como un crío, pero comprendía que hasta los reyes necesitan un descanso de sus obligaciones. -"En situaciones como esta es cuando me alegro de estar ciego"- dijo sorbiendo las últimas gotas del café.

Gladio dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de madera y echó un vistazo al menú. Ignis se sentó en los pies de la cama, palpó las sábanas y, al darse cuenta de que seguía deshecha, comenzó a estirar las sábanas mientras Gladio leía para si mismo. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el otro sillón, al lado de Gladio.

-"Creo que ya lo tengo" dijo Gladio, ofreciéndole el menú a Ignis sin pensar.

Ignis tomó el menú, lo abrió y pasó la mano por las hojas. -"Eres muy gracioso"- contestó sonriendo devolviéndole el menú a Gladio.

Gladio al darse cuenta de su despiste, se disculpó con Ignis y le leyó todos y cada uno de los platos del menú.

Prompto y Noctis ya habían comido brochetas, baos, kebabs, patatas fritas, helados y toda la comida que Ignis solía restringir normalmente de la dieta de Noctis. Esto también incluía a los demás durante el viaje.

-"Tío, sigo con hambre" - dijo Noctis.

-"Eres un pozo sin fondo. Será mejor llenarse bien el estómago antes del concierto. Hace mucho que no me tomo una birra"- contestó Prompto.

Siguieron deambulando por las transitadas calles de Lestallum parándose en los diversos puestecitos de comida y juegos. La música llenaba las calles y se notaba alegría en el ambiente. Mientras Noctis seguía buscando comida por los puestecitos, a Prompto le llamó la atención una pequeña tienda que hacía esquina. El escaparate estaba decorado con peluches tejidos a mano con cierto aire tétrico y melancólico. Prompto sacó su cámara y le echó una foto.

-"Voy un momento a ésa tienda, ¿te vienes?- preguntó Prompto señalando la esquina de la calle.

Noctis dijo que no con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y los dedos manchados de una salsa marrón.

Tras varios minutos Prompto volvió donde estaba Noctis, ahora comiendo dulces.

-"¡Mira tío, es para Cindy!"-dijo Prompto acercándole un peluche de moogle a Noctis a la cara -"la próxima vez que le llevemos el Regalia se lo daré".

-"Vas listo si crees que así vas a llamar su atención"- respondió Noctis con la boca llena.

Prompto ignoró el comentario de Noctis y empezó a hacerse selfies con el peluche con el móvil.

-"¿Que haces, tío?"- preguntó Noctis riéndose.

-"Enseñarles a Ignis y a Gladio lo que se están perdiendo"- contestó Prompto.

Habiendo decidido ya lo que iban a cenar, Gladio volvió a bajar al restaurante del Leville con el menú. Podría haber llamado por el teléfono de la habitación, pero le resultaba extraño estar entre las mismas cuatro paredes por tanto tiempo. Al volver, se encontró a Ignis sacando ropa de su maleta. Al lado, sobre la cama habían unos pantalones de vestir negros y un par de tirantes elásticos.

-"¿Dónde vas?"- preguntó Gladio extrañado.

-"A cenar contigo"- respondió Ignis, sacando una camisa blanca de línea diplomática de la maleta.

-"Pero si cenamos aquí, en la habitación"- se extrañó Gladio.

-"Que no salgamos de aquí, no significa que no me tenga que vestir para la ocasión"- dijo Ignis mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Siempre pensaba en los pequeños detalles.

Gladio hizo caso a su compañero y echó un vistazo a su maleta a ver que podía encontrar. Prácticamente, toda su ropa era ajustadísima. El cuero y el denim eran los tejidos que predominaban. Apenas tenia camisetas con mangas, ni siquiera con manga corta. Aun no contento, siguió rebuscando.

Ignis salió del baño, perfectamente vestido y peinado como de costumbre. Al acercarse a la cama, pisó algunas de las prendas que Gladio iba dejando en el suelo. -"¿Qué estás haciendo"?-preguntó parándose en seco.

-"Intento encontrar algo decente de ropa"- dijo Gladio con tono pesimista.

Ignis sonrió. -"Vamos a ver, ¿qué tienes de momento?"- preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa.

-"Pantalón negro y camisa negra"- respondió Gladio.

Ignis se quedó pensativo unos segundos -"¿Pero es camisa o camiseta?"- preguntó, no estando seguro a lo que Gladio se refería con camisa. Normalmente llamaba camisa a cualquier prenda que se lleve en la parte superior del tronco. Gladio, no sabiendo como ser más claro, acercó la camisa a la mano de Ignis. Éste la palpó cuidadosamente.

-"Bueno, tiene mangas. Y botones" - dijo Ignis -"ha superado las expectativas".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Gladio no comprendía bien a Ignis.

-" Personalmente, una camisa de algodón con poliéster no me parece la mejor opción para una noche así. De todas formas y, sabiendo lo que sueles vestir, no está del todo mal. Ignis devolvió la camisa a Gladio y se puso a buscar en su maleta despacio y con cuidado de no alborotar su ropa. Sacó varias corbatas estrechas y las puso encima de la cama.

-"Elige una de las tres"- dijo Ignis, con tono confiado.

Gladio las cogió y las observó. Eran de seda fina. Una era de color púrpura con estampado geométrico y las otras dos eran lisas, una plateada y la otra negra. Al no estar acostumbrado ni al contraste, ni al color ni a la seda, Gladio eligió la de color negro. Devolvió las otras dos a Ignis.

-"¿Cuál has elegido?"-preguntó Ignis guardando las corbatas con mucho cuidado en su maleta.

-"La negra"- respondió Gladio.

-"Por supuesto"- se burló Ignis.

-"¿Esta mal combinar el negro con el negro?- Gladio no comprendía a Ignis.

Ignis, sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañero. Le ayudó a abrocharse la camisa y le hizo el nudo de la corbata muy lentamente.

-"No, no hay nada de malo, al contrario. Me está gustando cada vez más acostumbrarme a la oscuridad".


	6. De seda y mármol

El servicio de habitaciones llamó a la habitación de Gladio e Ignis. Un joven botones entró con un carro largo cubierto con un mantel blanco impoluto con la cena. Ignis, al darse cuenta de la joven voz del botones, le hizo todo tipo de preguntas variadas asegurándose de que disponían de todo o necesario para la velada. Le parecía una inconveniencia tener que bajar o volver a llamar al servicio por un descuido en el servicio. Gladio se mantuvo al margen. Cuando el botones terminó de servir los entrantes y el vino en la mesa de hierro forjado del balcón, se retiró de la habitación. El escudo del rey guió a Ignis a su sitio y le apartó la silla para que se sentara. A Ignis le pareció innecesario pero agradeció el gesto a Gladio con una sonrisa y una reverencia de cabeza. Gladio se sentó cerca del vino.

La luna brillaba sobria y la suave brisa amenizaba la velada de los amantes en su refugio en la penumbra. Gladio, iba echando la vista a la calle de vez en cuando e iba describiendo lo que veía a su compañero de mesa. Las farolas de la calle estaban apagadas y la gente iba paseando con farolillos de colores por la calle, como si un océano de pétalos de luz se tratase. Los amantes compartieron memorias de la niñez que pasaron en palacio entre otros temas de conversación más intimos.

Todos sabían que Prompto se enamoraba de la primera chica que se le cruzaba. Noctis, por supuesto, tenía a la dama Lunafreya esperándolo y Gladio había dejado el campamento en más de una ocasión para pasar la noche con alguna chica que había conocido pocas horas antes. Nadie del grupo sabía nada sobre los gustos de Ignis. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle directamente sabiendo de la naturaleza reservada del consejero del príncipe. Habían dejado escapar algún comentario que otro, pero Ignis jamás dio ninguna pista de cuales eran sus preferencias y experiencias esquivando con gracia a las preguntas indiscretas de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje.

Después de lo ocurrido en esa habitación, Gladio no pudo contener más su curiosidad - "Entonces, dime, ¿con cuántas chicas has estado?- preguntó directamente, seguramente por los efectos que el vino le estaba provocando.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan las chicas después de lo de esta tarde?"- contestó Ignis. -"Porque tu te hayas ido de noche toledana más de una vez, no significa que al resto nos interesen".

-"Para mi, el género no es algo importante"- respondió Gladio. -"Me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque suelo tener más éxito con ellas. Supongo que debido a mi aspecto".

-"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces eres totalmente opuesto a mi"- respondió Ignis después de sorber de su copa.

-"¿Solo chicos pues?" - quiso asegurarse Gladio miéntras servía más vino a su acompañante.

-"Efectivamente"-. Ignis no quiso seguir hablando de conquistas pasadas y quería centrarse en la velada que estaba teniendo, así que desvió la conversación. -"¿Que tal está el Chichevache?"

-"Está perfecto" - contestó Gladio comprendiendo que se había cerrado ya ése tema sobre la mesa. -"Lo pedí al punto y tengo que reconocer que lo han clavado".

Aun después de haber perdido la visión, Ignis conservaba las formas a la hora de comer y seguía el protocolo al pie de la letra. El estar impedido de la visión no le parecía excusa suficiente para saltárselo. Gladio, por el contrario, hacía todo lo que podía para no manchar la corbata de seda de Ignis.

Siguieron disfrutando del vino incluso después de haber acabado de cenar. Llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para que recogieran la mesa y subiesen más vino y el postre, ambos por supuesto a la elección de Ignis.

Al irse el botones, Gladio apagó la luz de la habitación quedando solo iluminada por el lucero de las almas que brillaba con fulgor en el cielo. Ignis oyó el interruptor apagarse.

-"¿Has apagado la luz?"- preguntó extrañado.

-"Si. Me gustaría saber que se siente al no ver nada. Sé que no es lo mismo y, bueno, durante la cena he intentado cerrar los ojos a ratos, pero soy incapaz de mantenerlos cerrados."-se sinceró Gladio.

-"Éso es porque sabes que en cualquier momento los puedes volver a abrir y no das rienda suelta a que tus sentidos vayan más allá de lo que están acostumbrados."- explicó Ignis con una copa de vino en la mano, entrando a la habitación desde el balcón.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con éso?"- preguntó Gladio.

Ignis se acercó a la mesa de madera y dejó la copa al lado del postre; crema fría de chocolate y rosas. Levantó un brazo suavemente intentando alcanzar a Gladio. Éste se aceró y tomó la mano de Ignis. El ciego paseó los dedos poco a poco por el brazo de Gladio hasta llegar al pecho con la mano que quedaba libre y, con movimientos muy lentos, tomó la copa de vino de Gladio con la otra mano y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesa. Gladio puso ambas manos en la cintura de su amante. Ignis acariciaba el pecho de Gladio sobre la camisa y movía las manos hacia el cuello de su amante. Acarició la camisa y comenzó a desatar el nudo de la corbata de Gladio sin dificultad.

-"¿Que crees que pasaría si estás en una situación en la que te sientes vulnerable?. ¿Cómo te sentirías?" -preguntaba Ignis mientras se ponía tras su compañero con la corbata en la mano.

Gladio se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder. Ignis, desde atrás, acarició los hombros, el cuello y la mandíbula de Gladio con los dedos. Tomó la corbata con ambas manos y le cubrió los ojos con ella, atando un nudo firme en la parte de atrás de la cabeza -"ahora estamos a la par"- susurró cerca del oído del moreno.

Gladio se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su amante tan cerca de su cuello. Ignis se situó delante de Gladio de nuevo, puso las manos sobre el cuello de su camisa y la empezó a desabrochar muy despacio. Gladio quiso hacer lo mismo pero Ignis le agarró las manos y las puso sobre su cintura. Gladio acercaba el rostro al de su amante muy lentamente, intentando percibir su respiración y todos los sutiles movimientos que Ignis realizaba.

La camisa del moreno cayó al suelo. Poco después le seguían los pantalones y los bóxers. Ignis, tomó de la mano a su corpulento amante y lo guió a la cama. Gladio obedeció en todo momento y se tumbó en la cama. Podía oír a Ignis moviéndose por la habitación, ni siquiera preguntó lo que estaba haciendo. Tal y como su erección mostraba, lo único que podía hacer es esperar a volver a tocar la blanca piel de su amante.

El escudo del príncipe sintió como Ignis se sentaba en la cama a su lado y estiró el brazo tal y como hizo cuando se despertó de la siesta horas antes esta vez encontrando más fortuna, pues sus curtidos dedos se encontraron con la suave piel del muslo desnudo de Ignis. -"Ahora, déjate llevar" - dijo Ignis entre susurros a su amante. Gladio hizo un sonido de aprobación. Poco después notó los dedos de Ignis paseándose por su rostro y algo frío y metálico en sus labios.

-"Nos hemos olvidado el postre"- dijo Ignis aun sentado al lado de su amante.

Compartieron la crema fría en silencio, disfrutando de cada cucharada. Cuando acabaron, Ignis dejó el bol y la cuchara en la mesita de noche. -"Si de verdad quieres sentir lo mismo que yo, no te descubras los ojos aunque, bueno, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras" - hubo cierto tono triste en la voz de Ignis.

-"Por supuesto que no me voy a destapar los ojos"- dijo Gladio preocupado. Lo último que quería hacer era herir los sentimientos de su amante.

Al oír ésto, Ignis se lanzó suavemente sobre su corpulento amante. Le besaba y mordía suavemente el pecho, acariciando sus músculos y los pezones. Parte de él deseaba que el tatuaje que tanto caracterizaba a su amante estuviese en relieve para poder dibujarlo con la lengua. Siguió besando el cuerpo de su amante por los hombros, el cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Gladio, que le esperaban abiertos y sedientos.

Gladio pudo notar el pecho desnudo y ligeramente frío de Ignis sobre el suyo mientras este rodaba sobre él. Los muslos de ambos se enrollaban y se acariciaban. Las manos se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel. Dentro de sus bocas, las lenguas se lamían la una a la otra mientras los labios chocaban suavemente en movimientos rítmicos.

La entrepierna de Ignis, dura y firme, hacía presión con la ingle de Gladio. El pene de Gladio rabiaba bajo la cadera de su amante de porcelana. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba lenta y profundamente al ritmo de los movimientos de pelvis de Ignis. Gladio bajó una mano para acariciarle el miembro a su amante. Éste le copió sin dejar de besarle.

Ignis liberó el pene y los labios de su amante para lamerse la mano de forma lasciva, quería saborear cada gota de los fluidos translúcidos de su amante de piel de bronce. Gladio soltó un suspiro sorprendido. Ignis se lamió dos dedos, bajo la mano despacio y los situó entre las nalgas de su amante, acariciando el anillo de músculos con movimientos circulares y haciendo presión e introduciendo los dedos suavemente.

Esto no pareció molestar al moreno, pero cuando Ignis se disponía a introducir un tercer dedo, Gladio comenzó a quejarse. -"Espera un momento, tengo algo mejor para éso pero debo quitarme la venda de los ojos, si no te importa. Luego me la puedes volver a poner"- dijo con cautela.

-"Como dije antes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"- contestó Ignis suspirando.

Gladio se quitó la corbata de los ojos. Se los frotó y lo primero que vio fue la figura esbelta perfecta y blanca de Ignis, reflejando la luz de la luna. Buscó su neceser, sacó un bote amarillo de lubricante y se lo puso a Ignis en la mano junto con la corbata -"¿Me la puedes volver a atar, por favor? Quiero seguir sientiéndo los mismo que tú". Ignis dejó el bote cerca de su muslo para tenerlo localizado y volvió a vendar los ojos de Gladio suavemente. Esta vez, Gladio se tumbó bocabajo.

Ignis abrió el bote de lubricante y notó un olor dulce. -"No se si es esto lo que me pensaba que era"- dijo confuso.

-"Es lo que te piensas solo que, es de piña" - dijo tímidamente. Jamás se pensó que debería dar explicaciones por usar lubricante.

Ignis hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía lo que Gladio le explicaba. Con una buena cantidad en sus dedos, aplicó el lubricante entre las nalgas de su amante y siguió masajeando la entrada de su amante. Gladio parecía estar disfrutando del estímulo. Cuando Ignis sintio que Gladio estaba suficientemente relajado, se aplicó bastante lubricante a si mismo. El liquido brillaba en el rosáceo glande del invidente mientras se colocaba de rodillas, detrás de Gladio. Palpó las fuertes nalgas de su amante mientras este se apoyaba con manos y rodillas sobre el colchón, masajeándolas con las manos bien abiertas mientras rozaba el glande en su entrada. Gladio arqueó la espalda al notar el glande de su amante penetrandole muy lentamente.

Ignis entraba pausada y suavemente en el cuerpo de su amante, dejándole tiempo para adaptarse a su anchura. La respiración de Gladio se volvía más lenta y profunda acorde iba relajando su cuerpo. El miembro de Ignis no era exageradamente grueso, así qhe no le supuso un problema introducir toda su largura en el cuerpo de su amante. Una vez estuvo todo dentro, se quedó quieto disfrutando de la sensación de estrechez. Agarró a Gladio del cuello, ladeó su cabeza y le besó apasionadamente. Gladio le devolvió el beso mientras Ignis balanceaba la pelvis suavemente en movimientos de vaivén que, poco a poco, iban haciéndose más largos e iban cogiendo más velocidad con cada movimiento de salida. Gladio dejaba escapar jadeos graves cada vez que su amante rozaba su próstata con cada embestida. Ignis aceleraba el ritmo y la dureza de las embestidas sujetando a su amante firmemente de las caderas. El cuerpo de Ignis empezó a sacudirse de forma violenta y copiosa. Tras varias profundas envestidas, derramó su blanco fluido dentro del cuerpo de su amante introduciendo su miembro lo más adentro que pudo. Ignis volvió a alcanzar el rostro de su amante y le beso mientras salía de su cuerpo lentamente, como si de una despedida se tratase.

Gladio se quitó la venda y se dio la vuelta mirando a Ignis. Éste recuperaba el aliento con las manos sobre las rodillas y el pene completamente flácido. Su cuerpo relucia por el sudor en su blanca piel mientras se secaba el de la frente con el brazo. De nuevo, Ignis mantenía un ojo abierto, aun sin ver nada. - "¿Te he hecho daño?" - preguntó preocupado. - "Ha habido un momento en el que he perdido el control de mi cuerpo".  
-"Ni un ápice. Soy un tío duro" - respondió Gladio pavoneandose.  
Ignis sonrió y dirigió su mirada vacía de jade a Gladio.  
-"¿Otra vez estás intentando espiarme?"-bromeó Gladio, pues se sentía mal por la condición de su amante. Éste sonrió y soltó una risotada entre suspiros - "Me has pillado, pero no he tenido suerte esta vez tampoco" - respondió Ignis con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Gladio se arrodilló en frente de su amante. Apoyó su frente sobre la de su amante y acarició con la punta de la nariz la gran cicatriz que cubría su ojo cerrado y parte de la cara. La piel era totalmente diferente al tacto de la del resto del cuerpo de Ignis; la cicatriz parecía estar hecha de cuero.

-"Podemos seguir intentándolo hasta que recuperes la vista" - Gladio se dispuso a besar a Ignis, pero éste le paró.  
-"No creo que sea una buena idea. No quiero darle más problemas a Noctis, ni que cargue con éste secreto" - dijo Ignis con tono frío y distante.

Gladio sintió como si una de las dagas Vindicates de hielo de Ignis le atravesase el corazón. -"¿Y que hay de lo que nosotros queremos?"- preguntó entre dientes, soportando el dolor que las palabras de Ignis le provocaban. -"¿Que pasará tras el enlace del príncipe y la dama? ¿No estarás ya libre de tu cargo?"-

-"Yo seguiré de consejero real y tú, posiblemente, formarás parte de la dirección del ejército real, junto con el comandante Ravus"- respondió Ignis de forma automática. Otra vez parecía estar hecho de hielo.

Gladio se sintio fuera de lugar con esa explicación. Parecía que habían estado haciendo planes de su futuro sin tenerle en cuenta-"¿En serio crees que quiero pasarme la vida codo con codo con Ravus? No soy tan tonto ni estoy tan loco, Ignis"- dijo Gladio levantándose de la cama.

Ignis seguía sentado en la cama, con el gesto serio y los ojos cerrados. Gladio paseaba por la habitación dolido por las palabras de su amante. Como él era mucho más visceral que su compañero, lanzaba reproches que Ignis esquivaba con diplomacia y frialdad.

Gladio no comprendía que relación había entre la posición que ambos ocupaban y sus deseos personales. Los Amicitia y los Scientia siempre habían tenido total libertad en lo que a lo personal se refería. Además, conociendo a Noctis, Gladio suponía que, en caso de saberse lo ocurrido, sabría que eso no les sería causa de ningún problema interno a ninguno de los dos.

Le era imposible que su ardiente amante de medianoche, ahora se haya convertido en una estatua fría de mármol.

Para Gladio, pasó de repente de ser la más dulce de las noches de su vida a la más amarga. Abandonó la habitación, sentía que le faltaba el aire. salió al balcón cerrando la puerta, dándole espacio a Ignis.  
Éste se quedó en la cama, acariciando el lecho aún caliente derramando lágrimas en silencio por el ojo de jade que abrió al oír la voz temblorosa de Gladio.


	7. Mírame

En la plaza central de Lestalum, la Balamb Garden Band comenzó el concierto cerca de la medianoche. Prompto y Noctis ya llevaban varias cervezas en el cuerpo. El príncipe no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, así que notó los efectos bien temprano por la noche. Prompto, por el contrario, aun podía hablar y pensar con claridad. La banda, compuesta por varios chicos y chicas, tocaba música folk moderna. Todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando del buen ambiente y de la música.

-"Me pregunto como estarán Gladio e Ignis"- dijo Prompto a Noctis sin dejar de bailar.

-"Me da igual. Son unos aburridos..."-dijo Noctis con dificultad -"¿Habrá acabado ya el partido?¿Cuánto dura una cosa de esas?"-

-"No tengo ni idea, pero a menos que dure más de cinco horas, es posible que se haya acabado"- conestó Prompto riéndose de la forma de hablar de Noctis.

Noctis sacó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Gladio.

 

La tensión llenaba la habitación de los amantes cuando el teléfono de Gladio sonó. Al oír el teléfono, volvió a la habitación. -"No pienso contestar" - dijo en voz alta.

-"¿Y que pasa si es el príncipe y está en problemas?" - preguntó Ignis, ocultando su rostro como podía.

Gladio suspiró y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.-"Es Noctis"- dijo mientras se acercaba el aparato al oído.

-¿Noctis?¿Todo bien?- preguntó Gladio con voz ronca.

-"Tío, ésto es genial. Deberías haber probado los baos picantes y además tenían fideos ¿a que si, Prompto? A todo esto, qué hacéis Ignis y tu ahora?"- se notaba que Noctis estaba ebrio porque hablaba de más.

-"Pues ahora mismo nos ibamos a dormir"- contestó Gladio mirando de reojo a Ignis.

-"¿Y el partido?¿Quién ha ganado?"- preguntó Noctis entre risas. Se oía a Prompto de fondo cantando.

-"Eh, los Aurochs. Por goleada"- contestó Gladio sin pensar. Ignis levantó la cabeza levemente al oir la respuesta de Gladio.

-"Bueno, no se, me da igual. ¿Y por qué no os venís un rato?"- Noctis insistió.

-"¡Si! os echamos de menos"- gritó Prompto al teléfono.

 

Gladio no era muy bueno poniendo excusas y no sabía como seguir la conversación. Ignis, al notar el silencio en la conversación extendió la mano y Gladio le pasó el teléfono. -"Hola Noct, ¿estás pasando una buena velada?"-preguntó Ignis en tomo amigable.

-"Si, pero ¿sabes qué? faltais Gladio y tú aquí. Sin vosotros no es lo mismo." - Noctis hizo una pausa larga para seguir bebiendo. Ignis podía oirle tragar - "Y ya se que me vás a decir todo ese rollo de que la corona real y demás pero, ante todo, sois mis amigos y yo solo quiero que estéis bien y felices, porque sino nada de ésto tiene sentido" - explicó Noctis a trompicones.

Promptó tomó el teléfono de Noctis y siguó la conversación con Ignis antes que la verborrea de Noctis le provocase somnolencia. Ignis y Prompto hablaron unos intanstes de como estaban pasando la noche de cada parte del grupo y se despidieron.

-"Tío, Gladio me ha dicho que los Aurochs han ganado el partido, ¿que narices están celebrando aquellos hinchas de los Guado?"- Noctis señaló a un grupo de chicos con equipación de los Guado Glories mientras se agarraba al brazo de su amigo Prompto.

En la suite del Leville, Ignis le pasó el teléfono a Gladio.

-¿Y bien?"- preguntó Gladio.

-"Se han atiborrado de todo lo que han podido. Prompto ha estado haciendo fotos, dice que mañana nos las enseña. Parece que están bien"- contestó Ignis poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama.

Gladio se acercó a Ignis y lo tomó de las caderas. -"Entonces ¿podemos también nosotros seguir teniendo la noche perfecta?- preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba al ciego.

-"Realmente no se lo que quiero, Gladio"- respondió poniendo sus frías manos en el torso del moreno.

 

La sola presencia de Gladio hacía temblar el mundo a oscuras en el que Ignis vivia sumido. La posición de Mano del Rey había sido llevada por los varones de la família Scientia durante generaciones e Ignis cargaba con la responsabilidad de seguir subiendo el listón. El peso moral que llevaba en sus hombros era descomunal, pues no quería decepcionar ni a su família ni al príncipe. Por ésa misma razón, muchas veces reprimía sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera en su posición. Pero con Gladio era diferente.

Los Amicitia se encargaban de la protección en guerra del rey, por éso eran conocidos como el Escudo del Rey. Gladio, igual que su padre, había sido entrenado en las artes de lucha con espada, disciplina de combate además de ser un talentoso espadachín. Se habia ganado el respeto de toda la casa real a muy temprana edad. En cada lucha y en cada batida de caza, una vez Gladio ponía los ojos sobre su enemigo no existía nada más para él pero ,en las peleas en las que habían estado los cuatro juntos, era imposible no prestarle parte de su atención a Ignis. Esto le había causado más de un despiste y arañazo de más al corpulento guerrero por haber perdido concentración al haber estado mirando los rápidos movientos de Ignis con las dagas en batalla.

Los amantes seguían tocándose con las yemas de los dedos lentamente, disfrutaban del silencio y de la piel del otro. Gladio miraba a su amante de arriba a abajo, lentamente, queriendo fotografiar cada parte de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Ignis era delgado y lampiño. Sus músculos eran finos y delicados. Las piernas eran interminables y suaves. Gladio acarició el vientre de Ignis, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo y notó unos piquitos rasposos bajo el ombligo.

-"¿Cómo es posible que te hayas afeitado aquí abajo y no seas capaz de afeitarte la cara decentemente?"- preguntó queriendo romper la tensión Gladio.

Ignis se cubrió la gran cicatriz que tenía sobre el ojo izquierdo-"No quiero hacerme más marcas en la cara. Ya tengo bastantes"-.

Gladio siguió con el dedo la linea alba de Ignis lentamente hasta su pubis, rozando la base del pene de su amante -"Las cicatrices son impercetibles para mi, no afectan tu belleza en absoluto". Con la mano libre, Gladio apartó la mano de Ignis con la que se cubría la cicatriz del rostro.

El ciego suspiró al motar los dedos del moreno bajar hasta su erección y agarró la mano de Gladio suavemente. -"Gladio, no sé si es correcto lo que estamos haciendo. No creo que debamos seguir"- dijó Ignis con angustia.

-"Yo si que lo sé. Tú solo limítate a pedir por esa boquita"- dijo Gladio en tono dominante mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Ignis y los mordía suavemente.

-"Yo solo quiero volver a mirarte a los ojos"- dijo Ignis sin apenas pensar.

Gladio tomó la otra mano libre de Ignis para inmovilizarlo suavemente por las muñecas. Le acercó despacio a la cama hasta sentarle en el borde. Gladio se arrodilló delante de su amante y estiró la mano para alcanzar la corbata negra que aun estaba en la cama. Besó las muñecas de Ignis y levantó la vista. Pudo ver a su amante con el ojo abierto de nuevo sin enfocar a ningún sitio en concreto.

-"Y lo estás haciendo ahora mismo."- Gladio se acercó al rostro de Ignis y puso su visión en frente del ojo esmeralda -" Voy a estar todo el tiempo delante tuyo, mirándote a los ojos. No me importa si los tienes abiertos o cerrados, si puedes ver o si no."- dijo Gladio mientras ataba la muñecas de su amante con la corbata de seda.-"pero vas a estar mirándome a los ojos".

Ignis bajó la vacía mirada. Gladio tomó a Ignis de la barbilla y le levantó ligeramente el rostro -"Vamos a estar todo el tiempo cara a cara"- dijo el moreno con tono suave sin dejar de mirarle.

La mirada solitaria, lechosa y triste de Ignis se acentuó cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al oír las palabras de su amante, pues un sentimiento de frustración invadía su cuerpo. Gladio enjugó las lágrimas de Ignis con los labios. -"Vas a recuperar la visión, lo sé, hay algo dentro de mi que me lo dice. Tan solo debes esperar al momento perfecto"-. Gladió abrazó a Ignis intentándolo calmar. Pudo sentir como los hombros del ciego se relajaban, dejando de derramar lágrimas. El moreno besó los ojos de Ignis. -"Sólo date tiempo y quédate a mi lado"-.

Ignis asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Gladio sonrió y tumbó a su amante en la cama bocarriba, agarró las muñecas atadas y colocó los brazos del ciego sobre su cabeza, echándose sobre él y colocándose entre las piernas de Ignis. Éste, elevó las rodillas y sepató las piernas, dejando espacio para su corpulento amante. La voz de Gladio dicéndole que iban a estar mirándose el uno al otro en todo momento resonaba en su cabeza en bucle, como si de un eco se tratase. Su mirada de jade no dejaba de moverse vacía, sin ser capaz de enfocarse en una dirección concreta.

-"¿Estás nervioso?"- preguntó Gladio preocupado.

-"No, no lo estoy ¿por qué?"- Ignis no comprendía a que venia esa pregunta.

-"Tu ojo, se mueve bastante y muy deprisa"- respondió Gladio con tono suave.

-"No me hablia dado cuenta. Hace un buen rato que lo tengo abierto, o éso creo, alomejor me estoy forzando mucho"- explicó Ignis.

Gladio acarició los pómulos de Ignis -"Como he dicho, no me importa si los tienes cerrados o no. No quiero que fuerces y tengas problemas".

Ignis suspiró al oír las palabras de su amante y cerró el ojo.

-"Tu ahora descansa, que ya hago yo el trabajo duro"- dicho ésto, Gladio comenzó a besar el cuello de Ignis.

 

Prompto y Noctis, tras el concierto, descansaban en un banco. Prompto podía notar los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. Noctis sentía nauseas.

-"Tío, la cabeza me da vueltas"- dijo Noctis hundiendo la cara en las manos.

-"¡Levanta la cabeza!"- contestó Prompto con dificultad poniendo la mano en la frente de Noctis -"Deja que te de el aire".

Noctis se quedó pensativo un rato -"Yo creo que estos dos no han visto el partido"-

-"¿Eh?¿Te refieres a Gladio e Iggy?"- preguntó Prompto.

-"Seh. Yo creo que no han salido del Leville"- Noctis sonreía al hablar de sus amigos.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Prompto confuso. -"no es posible que se hayan tirado toda la noche ahí encerrados".

-"Bueno. Gladio no tenia ni puta idea de que su equipo había perdido"- Noctis parecía confuso con lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.-"¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que Gladio se fue con la morena aquella de la moto en Hammerhead?"-añadió.

Prompto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar -"...Ah, si... ¿Qué pasa con ésa, la has visto por aquí?"

Noctis se reía -"No idiota... La tía era rarísima ¿a que sí? Bueno pues, esa misma noche, escuché llorar a Ignis fuera de la tienda de campaña. Creo que no pegó ojo en toda la noche".

Los ojos de Prompto se abrieron como platos.

 

Gladio dominaba a su amante de porcelana. Lamía el pene de Ignis lenta y lánguidamente de arriba a abajo y, con sus labios, jugaba con el glande mientras con la otra mano estimulaba su entrada con dos dedos rebosantes de lubricante.

Ignis mantenía los brazos sobre su cabeza, atados con la corbata de seda negra. Entre jadeos y suspiros, iba abriendo el ojo de vez en cuando.

El moreno introdujo otro dedo entre las nalgas de su amante. Una breve mueca de dolor apareció en el gesto de Ignis.

-"...Lo sé, pero lo vas a agradecer más tarde"- añadió Gladio mientras subía con sus labios por el abdomen de Ignis.

Gladio siguió recorriendo el torso de su amante con la boca, moviendo los dedos lenta y profundamente dentro de él. Hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Ignis, éste pudo alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno y lo mordisqueaba entre profundos jadeos.

Ignis se acomodó poniendose una almohada en la parte baja de su espalda. El Escudo del Rey alcanzó con la mano que tenía libre el bote amarillo, y, sin sacar los dedos del cuerpo de su amante, se aplicó el fragante gel en su miembro y sacó los dedos del cuerpo de su amante solo para penetrarle ahora con el pene. El vientre de Ignis se tensó al notar el glande de su amante entrando entre sus nalgas y un largo suspiro entre dientes salió de su boca. La piel de alrededor de su entrada tiraba y ardía dándo paso a la gran envergadura de su amante. Gladio se lo tomó con mucha calma. Besaba y acariciaba suavemente mientras siseaba en voz baja a Ignis cada vez que mostraba dolor o se mostraba incómodo.

Ignis consiguó relajarse y Gladio, al notarlo, entraba poco a poco en el cuerpo de su amante. Una vez estuvo todo su miembro dentro, empezó con movimientos cortos de vaivén mientras agarraba a Ignis firmemente de las caderas. Las embestidas iban cogiendo rítmo y eran cada vez más largas. Gladio se puso de rodillas sin salir del cuerpo de su amante y colocó las largas piernas porcelana a los lados de su cuello. Tenía una visión completa del cuerpo y el gesto de su amante.

Las mejillas de Ignis estaban rojas y el sudor habia borrado todos los restos del fijador de pelo. Respiraba con la boca abierta, tomando bocanadas largas y profundas mientras tiraba de la corbata con las muñecas, intentándo liberarse. Mantenía el ojo abierto y la mirada fija en el pecho de Gladio.

-"Ahora me estás mirando el pecho"- jadeó Gladio.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ignis. Intentó dejar la mirada fija en ése mismo punto.

-"Has vuelto a mover la vista, ahora me estás mirando a los ojos"- dijo Gladio entrecortadamente -"te dije que volverías a mirarme a los ojos"

Las palabras de Gladio eran como una luz lejana en la oscuridad profunda en la que estaba sumido. La misma galaxia lechosa y esmeralda que había en su iris apagado, le parecía estar disipándose con las palabras y los movimientos de Gladio en su interior.

Ignis se estremecía violentamente cada vez que Gladio le rozaba la próstata con el miembro. Gladio aceleró el ritmo. Las embestidas cada vez eran más y más duras. Gladio gruñía entre dientes intentando aguantar lo máximo posible en el cuerpo de su amante, pero aunque por mucho que lo pareciera, no estaba hecho de piedra y, mirando al rostro de su amante, estalló en lo más profundo de su delicado cuerpo.

Gladio reposó sobre el cuerpo de su amante unos minutos, recobrando el aliento después de tan violento y pasional acto. Salió de su cuerpo y echó la vista al rostro de su amante. Le apartó el flequillo mojado de la frente.

-"No he visto nada tan bello en mi vida" - susurró tiernamente acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Ignis mientras éste respiraba profundamente.  
-"¿Tan bello? ¿Tan bello como qué?- preguntó Ignis confuso.  
-"Como tú, mirándome de ésa manera"- respondió Gladio mientras liberaba las muñecas de su amante.

Gladio se situó al lado de su amante y lo tapó con las finas sábanas blancas con la que la cama estaba vestida. Se abrazaron suavemente e Ignis acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Gladio, sintiéndo el latido de su corazón hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

La luz del alba despertó suavemente a Gladio. Sin abrir los ojos, acarició el pelo y el rostro de Ignis. Notó que Ignis se iba despertando suavemente. Se acariciaron aun con el sueño sobre ellos, dormitando de vez en cuanto en brazos del otro.

Gladio se frotó los ojos y notó algo raro en la habitación. Besó suavemente a Ignis y salió de la cama desnudo. Lo observó. Jamás habia visto dormir a Ignis. Estaba de costado, cubierto con las sábanas hasta las caderas. Al salir de la cama abrazó una de las almohadas murmurando algo ininteligible.

Gladio deambulada lentamente por la habitación observandolo todo con mucha atención.La corbata negra de seda estaba en el suelo junto al bote amarillo, a los pies de la cama. El bol del postre y la cuchara seguia en la mesita de noche, al lado de la lámpara de estilo Tiffany. La ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por el suelo descuidadamente. La cortina del balcón ondeaba suavemente dejando entrar una agradable brisa. Las copas de vino seguian en la mesa de madera. Los sillones verdes seguían en la misma posición pero, en uno de ellos, reposaba un muñeco de moogle.


	8. Capítulo Anexo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este pequeño capítulo se sitúa después de los hechos del capítulo 7
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Agradecería tu feedback si has completado la historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias,
> 
> Uroboros

Tras descubrir el muñeco en el sillón y tomando ventaja de la condición de su amante, Gladio se vistió rápidamente con ropa cómoda y se dirigió a la suite de Noctis y Prompto como una estampida de nervios. Por el pasillo, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Ignis esa misma noche. No podía dejar escapar a su amor de esa manera después de haberlo tenido tan cerca. El moreno pasó por delante del personal del hotel, ignorando los saludos y reverencias que le hacían al guerrero.

Gladio golpeó la puerta de la suite vigorosamente, haciendo un gran estruendo. Estaba aterrorizado, nervioso, jamás se había sentido tan en peligro como en ese mismo momento, era consciente de todo lo que podía perder. Siguió golpeando la puerta llamando al príncipe.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Gladio metió la mano entre el hueco de la puerta y el marco y empujó la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Prompto, parecía estar dormido de pie. Vestía solo con pantalón de pijama de rayas azules y tenía el pelo alborotadisimo. Se frota a la cara y la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados.-"¿Qué pasa?¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Prompto con voz ronca.

-"Necesito hablar con Noctis" - dijo Gladio entrando en la habitación.  
-"¿Pero que pasa?"- Prompto seguía a Gladio con paso torpe.  
-"El moogle pasa" - contestó el moreno sentándose en la cama, al lado de Noctis.  
Prompto no comprendía a qué se refería Gladio. - "¿Qué moogle? ¿De qué hablas?" - al rubio se le notaba molesto y resacoso.  
-"Al muñeco que nos habéis dejado en la habitación"-respondió Gladio mirando al suelo muy serio.  
Prompto comenzó a recordar -"¡Ah! ¡El moogle!"-

Tenía un vago recuerdo de subir por las escaleras del Leville, cargando a Noctis por un hombro y el muñeco en la otra. Recordaba entre fallas de memoria la conversación que tuvieron Noctis y él tras el concierto sobre Gladio e Ignis.  
-"Oye al final, ¿quién ganó el partido?"- preguntó Prompto a Gladio, ignorando el tema de conversación del moogle.  
-"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver ahora?"- preguntó Gladio indignado. Ya le costaba bastante trabajo sacar el tema de conversación para que lo ignorasen.

Noctis se dio la vuelta en la cama - "¿Qué te pasa Gladio? ¿No os ha gustado?"- preguntó bostezando mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

-"No Noctis, no es éso" - Gladio no sabía como continuar la frase.

-"¿Tío, qué hora es?- pregunto Noctis muy despacio mientras bostezaba.

Prompto seguía de pie al lado de la cama, observó el gesto de preocupación de Gladio y empezó a atar cabos. -" Oh, Noctis, Gladio se refiere a... "

-"Estaré aún borracho tíos, pero no hay nada que hablar"- Noctis asomó la cabeza fuera de las sábanas.

Prompto y Gladio miraron a Noctis. Tenía una pose bastante rara en la cama pero se le veía cómodo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se cubría parte de la cara con el brazo.

-"Gladio. Lo sé todo. Vi a Ignis llorar cuando te fuiste con la tía esa de Hammerhead, te vi a tí cuando Ignis se fue a aquel restaurante tan selecto en Altissia con un viejo amigo suyo, y así más cosas que ahora mismo no puedo recordar. Está todo bien, solo que, ojalá hubiese pasado antes"- explicó Noctis entre bostezos - "¿Puedo seguir durmiendo un rato más ahora?"

Gladio sintió como si se liberase de un gran peso. Suspiró y dio un toque suave a Noctis en el hombro. Se levantó de la cama y Prompto le agarró del brazo, haciéndole un gesto de aprobación. El moreno Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Voy a ver a Ignis. Seguro que está si se ha levantado de la cama"- dijo Gladio en dirección a la puerta.

-"¿Ignis aún durmiendo? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Ignis?"-preguntó Prompto bromeando.

-"Mis labios están sellados" - respondió Gladio abriendo la puerta de la suite.

-"Recuerda que ahora es su Ignis, Prompto" - dijo Noctis sin moverse de la cama.

 

Gladio llegó a su suite. Pudo notar el olor a café barato ya desde la puerta. Ignis estaba sentado en el sillón verde libre. Vestía el albornoz azul del Leville, seguía con el pelo al natural y sin gafas. Sostenia en una mano el muñeco de moogle. La habitación seguía desordenada irradiando pasión. Dos tazas de café recién hecho humeaban sobre la mesita de madera.

-"¿Gladio?"- preguntó Ignis con voz temblorosa.

El moreno se apresuró a tomar la mano de su amante. Le acarició el rostro suavemente con el dorso de la mano libre. Ignis pudo notar el tacto y el olor de la piel de Gladio. - "¿Qué es ésto?"

-"Va a sonar un poco extraño, pero es un regalo" - dijo Gladio con voz calmada.

-"¿De quién?"-la confusión dominaba la voz de Ignis.

-"¿Sabes? Voy a bajar al restaurante y voy a traer café de verdad y algo para desayunar y te lo cuento todo. Prompto y Noctis están durmiendo"

 

Los cuatro amigos pasaron dos días más en Lestallum, disfrutando de las fiestas y del tiempo libre, pero como todo lo bueno, esos días llegaron a su fin y continuaron el viaje hacia Duscae, parando de vez en cuando para hacer batidas de caza y descansar por el camino en las acampadas. Noctis había mejorado mucho como conductor habitual del Regalia, cosa que confortaba a Ignis que, a veces, tomaba de la mano disimuladamente a Gladio en el asiento trasero del coche.

El grupo, bajo las ordenes de Noctis y el descontento por el despilfarro del dinero comúnde Ignis, se hizo con una nueva tienda de campaña para Gladio e Ignis. Prompto comenzó a acompañar a Noctis a pescar de vez en cuando, mientras Gladio e Ignis se dedicaban a preparar los menús y se encargaban de los abastecimientos del grupo.

Ya caía la noche y el grupo decidió parar en la Cala de Caem para pasar la noche al raso. Gladio montaba las tiendas de campaña, Prompto ayudaba a Ignis con los suministros y Noctis preparaba su caña de pescar.

-"¡Qué ganas de pillar una lubina negra!"- dijo Noctis revisando su equipo de pesca.

-"¿Pero éso se come?"- preguntó Prompto ayudando a Ignis con la cocina portátil.

-"Por supuesto que se come"- dijo Ignis con tono molesto. Llevaba varias horas hacieno muecas de incomodidad y mostrándose distraído. Gladio se dio cuenta e el Regalia, pero quiso esperar a tener un momento de intimidad para hablar de ello.

Gladio e Ignis prepararon algo rápido de comer, todos estaban demasiado cansados y hambrientos como para idear algo creativo. Cuando terminaron, Prompto recogió los platos y los cubiertos de la cena.

-"Venga va, que nos vamos de pesca. Dejémos a estos dos un rato solos. Necesito despejarme de tanta carretera"- dijo Noctis poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio, acercándose a su oído. Este asintió, dejó todos los platos secándose en la mesa sobre un trapo y con un gesto con la mano se despidió de Gladio e Ignis.

Ignis y Gladio estaban sentados en las sillas de camping al lado de la hoguera, tomando café en silencio.

-"¿Va todo bien?"- preguntó Gladio, mirando preocupado al rostro de su amante.

-"Sí"- la voz de Ignis podía cortar el acero.

-"Te noto raro. No te he querido preguntar antes porque estaba esperando a quedarnos solos"- explicó el moreno con voz suave.

Ignis suspiró -"No es nada. Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más"-dijo quitándose las gafas oscuras.

Gladio tomó las gafas de la mano de Ignis suavemente. -"Hace una noche preciosa. Te voy a llevar a pasear un poco por la orilla de la cala. No te preocupes, que no estamos lejos" - dijo mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba la mano de su amante - "Aparte de las gafas, también vamos a dejar la vara en el campamento. Esta noche yo seré tu guía".

Los amantes paseaban en silencio por la orilla de la Cala de Caem. Ignis tomaba a Gladio del brazo y este iba describiéndole el lugar a su amante. La cala era pequeña e intima. La arena era fina y aun mantenía el calor del sol. Pequeñas dunas de arena plateada se confundían con las olas rizadas muriendo en la orilla. Las estrellas tililaban en el cielo y la luna brillaba clara esa noche. El oleaje sereno ondeaba sereno en las pies descalzos de los amantes.

Después de un breve paseo, se sentaron en una roca, cerca de la orilla. Ignis, con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte hombro de su amante, acariciaba el brazo del guerrero muy despacio. Este pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de Ignis y lo atrajo hasta él y, con su mejilla, acariciaba la frente y el pelo sin fijador de Ignis. Se dedicaron tiempo a sentirse el uno al otro mientras escuchaban el suave murmullo de las olas. Las manos frías de Ignis se paseaban por el curtido muslo de Gladio sobre el pantalón. El moreno suspiraba profunda y lentamente con tan solo pensar en las manos de su amante estando tan cerca de su entrepierna. Tomó las frías manos con las suyas e Ignis levantó el rostro lentamente mientras Gladio hacia rodar su labios pos sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. Se fundieron en un lento y pasional beso, bebiéndose y saboreándose el uno al otro.

Ignis puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Gladio, siguió el borde de la camisa abierta que este llevaba puesta. Empezó a quitársela muy despacio, palpando la cálida piel del moreno.

Gladio sonrió al saber las intenciones de su amante - "¿Ya me estás espiando de nuevo? Parece que nunca aprendes"- dijo Gladio al ver que Ignis tenía el ojo abierto.

Ignis sonrió cálidamente, dejó la camisa del guerrero en la roca suavemente y paseó sus manos sobre el torso desnudo de su amante muy despacio, sintiendo cada músculo. Tenía una mano sobre un pectoral y la otra sobre un hombro. Gladio miró hacia las manos que tanto le hacían sentir y se dio cuenta que, muy torpemente y muy despacio, Ignis estaba siguiendo con la yema de los dedos la cara del águila que tenia en su pecho tatuada.

Ignis, con algo de dificultad, miró directamente a los ojos de Gladio -"Sí, pero esta vez es de verdad, Gladio".


End file.
